Great Ninja arent born theyre made! Story of Takaru Ihara
by Dactom
Summary: Takaru is on the fast track to become the greatess shinobi of all time but hes gonna have to go through countless battles and challenges and maybe find a little love along the way. Rated M for Later Lemons FYI This is a story that stars my Oc so heads up and keep the reviews civil its my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey I'm Dactom I've always loved writing and drawing anything related to anime so writing a Naruto fanfic just made sense to me I just started writing more seriously now so if the story doesn't live up to your expectations sorry but I will improve as a writer and just so you know this is an alternate Naruto universe so there will be some changes some big some small but I hope you enjoy them nonetheless so...ENJOY!  
Please leave a review.

Great Ninja Aren't Born They're Made! Story of Ihara Takaru.

"Alright my first day of Ninja Academy!" Exclaimed Takaru getting out of bed and  
jumping into the shower, after a quick cleaning process he walked over to the bathroom mirror and looked over his appearance, short spiky black hair, and black eyes with a vertical scar over his right.

Contention with his looks he went over to his closet and ran an eye over his various outfits 'What should I wear?' Thought the young shinobi running a hand through his hair  
"Aha!"

Picking a black high collar jacket and smokey grey pants that stopped above his ankles he tied it together with a pitch black hitai-ate and black sandals, then grabbing his favorite katana he attached it to his back using a thin red sash, then finishing his look he wrapped his left arm in several layers of bandages hiding a dark violent power he was trying hard to control.

"Oh crap I'm gonna be late for my first day!" Exclaimed Takaru running out the door forgetting his tactical pouch, opening the door he was greeted by the warm sunlight and various conversations of different villagers, ready to break into a full speed run to make it to orientation, then feeling a soft tug on his sleeve he looked behind him and saw a small frail elderly woman smiling up at him.

"Hello dear but can you help me with these bags. "Said the old woman adjusting the several bags in her arms.

"Uhh no problem I'd love to." Chuckled Takaru grabbing the bags and walking her to her home a few blocks away after getting her home and avoiding pinching finger he looked down at his watch and groaned,'hmmm maybe if I...' Thought Takaru looking up at a nearby building he made a quick handsign and pumped chakra into his feet, climbing a nearby building he stretched his legs and leaped off to a second rooftop and rushed across the roofs of Konoha all the way to the academy.  
XXXX  
Finally reaching the academy doors he rushed inside, looking around the large room full of aspiring shinobi he spotted familiar faces among the crowd like Namikaze Naruto son of the village Hokage and vessel of the nine tailed fox spirit Kurama, and Uchiha Sasuke surrounded by a cluster of fan girls, he always harbored resentment for the raven haired boys ability to swoon girls so easily an area he had particular trouble in.

"Hey Takaru over here!" Shouted a brown haired shinobi.

Looking in the direction of the yelp he heard he saw his longtime friend and adopted brother Hiranaka Dai, taking in his appearance from his short spiky hair and dull green eyes to the clothes he wore a brown vest with white kanji that read wind on the front over a black short sleeve shirt with tan shorts that stopped below his knees, with black sandals and a black hitai-ate he wore on his left arm.

"Hey man I got held up by some old lady that wanted me to help her home and used a little chakra to get here on time...well almost on time anyway what I miss?" Chuckled Takaru explaining his busy morning.

"Some long winded speech about becoming this village's new line of shinobi and strengthening the bonds of friendship...yada yada yada you know oh and they assigned us teams." Explained Dai

"Cool what team am I on!" Exclaimed Takaru ready to get started as a full-fledged shinobi of Kohonagakure.

"Hmm let me see." Said Dai rifling through his pockets pulling out a small Notepad he flipped through it until he found the page he wanted, "Your on team 12 with me and a girl named Yukari Tenten Hmm she'll be a good asset to the team I heard that she's training to become a master of all forms of weapon based combat." Said Dai assessing the strength of his future team.

Meanwhile Takaru was lost in his thoughts 'Oh man Ten-chan is gonna be in my squad this is awesome I can finally make my move...ok hold on get a grip Takaru if I rush into things I'll ruin it first I've got to talk to her.' Remarked Takaru mentally having a crush on the brunette kunochi ever since he saw her five years ago for some reason her smile reminded him of happy times he had in the past a past he hardly remembered.

"Hey earth to Takaru we still have to go meet the rest of our squad and our sensei." Remarked Dai snapping the black haired genin out of his daze.

"Oh yeah uhh let's go meet them." Chuckled Takaru shaking thoughts of romance from his head for the time being and walking beside his friend to meet the rest of Team 12.

Walking down the long hallway and a few flights of stairs they were near the classroom where they were to meet their sensei as they were walking Takarus shoulder bumped a passing Hyuuga Neji.

"Watch where you're going loser." Scoffed the pale eyes boy dusting himself off.

"Hey I'm sorry you don't have to be a prick about it!" Spat Takaru with malice tightening his fist preparing himself for a fight.

Looking him and Dai up and down Neji chuckled "I wouldn't waste my energy on you two weaklings." Then turning his back on the both of them he walked off.

"Man what a jerk I was this close to punching him in his smug little face." Grumbled Takaru starring down Neji as he walked off.

"Hey man I wouldn't get on his bad side with that Byakugan of his he has no blind spots and he's from the elite Hyuuga clan so yeah he's pretty strong." Warned Dai

"Well I'm pretty strong to I'll knock him flat on his ass clan or no clan." Grinned Takaru reassuring his friend of his strength.

'How can Takaru be so strong and fearless not even knowing the strength of his enemy heh guess I could learn a thing or two from him.' Thought Dai fist bumping his friend.

"Oh hey I think this is the room right here." Said Takaru looking up at the room number.

Entering the rather large classroom they saw a brunette girl sitting in one of desks with a rather bored look on her face "Oh are you guys my team mates?" Asked the girl giving them both a warm smile.

"Oh I'm Hiranaka Dai and this is Ihara Takaru it's nice to meet you Tenten." Said Dai introducing the both of them and taking in the appearance of his new teammate she wore a sleeveless pink shirt with teal pants that stopped at her ankles and a standard blue hitai-ate and blue sandals, and her brown hair was done up in two twin buns that sat on either side of her head and they matched the color of her light brown eyes perfectly.

"So Tenten I heard your fluent at almost all styles of weapon based combat." Questioned Dai his nerdy side coming to the surface.

"Well I guess so but to be honest I still have trouble with kenjutsu it's just hard to manipulate the blade to work for you not against you know what I mean." Remarked the kunochi.

"Uhh yeah hey Takaru could help with your kenjutsu he's the best swordsman I've ever seen he could definitely help with your technique." Bragged Dai

"Oh I'd really appreciate your help Takaru." Smiled Tenten brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes causing Takarus cheeks to redden.

"Umm no problem I'd love to teach you some new things...Uhh I mean t-train on you...err with you train with you." Takaru finally managed to get out.

"Alright I'm looking forward to it." Giggled the kunochi looking forward to her missions with the boys.  
XXXX  
After ten minutes of idle chatter between the three genin the door opened again revealing a sleepy eyed man in a jounin vest with a toothpick hanging from his mouth, "Good morning my name is Junji Tatsuya and I'll be y'alls sensei welcome to Team 12." Smiled the tired eyes jounin.

"Nice to meet you sensei I'm happy to get started as a member of Cell 12." Said Tenten returning the jounins smile.

"So what are all your names?" Asked Tatsuya chewing on his toothpick.

"Ihara Takaru, Hiranaka Dai, Yukari Tenten." The three teens chimed in at once as they observed the look of their new sensei, he wore the standard jounin outfit with blue sandals and hiti-ate, and his sandy brown hair looked as if it was combed carefully and clipped short with bangs that hung over his hiti-ate along with icy blue eyes.

"Heh good strong names now my first task for you three is to see how strong you are so meeting me at the training grounds in one hour but until then get to know each other." Smiled the jounin vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Well what should we go do?" Asked Dai stretching his arms.

"How about we go to Maruyaki-Sans I kinda forgot to eat breakfast." Suggested Takaru his stomach growling loudly.

"Sounds good I love barbeque especially Maruyaki-Sans." Replied the brunette kunochi.

"Me to it's my favorite." Laughed Takaru happy they had something in common.

"Well if were going out to eat we should get going we only have an hour." Remarked Dai looking down at his watch.

Leaving the academy the new Team 12 made their way down the ever busy roads of the village the sun still high in the sky.

"So what do you guys think of Tatsuya sensei?" Asked Dai making conversation.

"I think he's cool enough." Said Takaru nonchalantly focusing on his empty stomach rather than the conversation.

"Well I think he's kinda cute I mean for an older guy." Said Tenten contributing to the conversation.

"What!" Exclaimed Takaru thinking he'd have to compete with his sensei for his crushes affections.

"Well its not like I like him or have a crush on him or anything like that, so you guys are telling me you aren't attracted to Anko sensei or someone like that?" Asked the kunochi crossing her arms.

"Uhh anyway were here let's eat!" Laughed Takaru expertly dodging the question his cheeks Redding.  
XXXX  
After a good hearty meal at Maruyaki-Sans the three teens made their way to the Training Grounds," Man Takaru I had no idea you could eat so much you had about twenty plates of barbeque." Tenten said in awe of Takarus appetite.

"Guess I just have a healthy appetite." Chuckled Takaru scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh no need to be embarrassed I think a guy with a big appetite is attractive." Smiled Tenten.

'Is she flirting with me...this is awesome maybe she does like me.' Thought Takaru doing a mental backflip.

"Hey you two stop flirting we're here." Chuckled Dai as they approached the Training Grounds.

"What we're not...!" Tenten began to protest as the bridge of her nose turned a shade of bright crimson.

"Glad you're all getting along." Smiled the sleepy eyed sensei," Like I said earlier I'd like to gauge y'alls strength so Takaru and Dai show me what you got." Announced the sensei beginning the sparring match between the two best friends.

Making the first move Dai pulled a small scroll from his utility pouch and in a puff of smoke he was holding a giant shuriken,studying Takaru as he unsheathed his katana Dai tried to predict his movements finishing his analysis he threw the deadly four bladed weapon at him as it flew at him making a high pitch whistle as it flew through the air, Takaru brought his katana up quickly the shuriken bouncing off it flying high into the air above him, suddenly in a puff of smoke Dai was in the shurikens place and hurled several kunai down at Takaru in shower of deadly rain. Thinking quickly and making a quick handsign Takaru announced "Katon: Housenka no jutsu." Before he exhaled several fireballs that melted the simple kunai attack and rushed at Dai, making a handsign of his own the brown haired boy said 'Futon: Shippuzan no jutsu.' Mentally before exhaling a single concentrated blast of water enhanced wind at Takarus jutsu, in a tremendous explosion that caused Tenten and Tatsuya to shield their faces as a veil of mist formed over the battlefield.

"I never thought they could be this strong and by the looks of it their just getting started!" Chuckled Tatsuya his usual sleepy eyes awake and watching every move of the boy's battle.

Landing on a nearby tree branch Dai pulled a another kunai from his pouch and jumped from the tree bringing up his sword to meet Dais challenge their blades met in a shower of sparks cocking his fist back Takaru hit Dai hard in the face splitting his lip. Spitting out the blood trickling into his mouth his usual dull green eyes flashed bright green an action they only did when he got mad, charging the black haired genin he brought his fist up and smashed it into Takarus gut causing him to rise a couple inches into the air and knocking the breath out of him, then grabbing the collar of his jacket he hurled him into a nearby tree the trunk of it cracking slightly.

"Oww geez man you didn't have to throw me that hard now you're gonna get it!" Grinned Takaru pulling himself up and making a handsign he announced "Katon: Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Making three clones of himself that had red numbers on the back of their palms all four of him charged Dai.

"Hmm never heard of Katon used in Kage Bunshin maybe it has something to do with those numbers on the back of their hands let's see how this plays out." Remarked the sensei.

Readying himself for the onslaught of Takarus new attack Dai raised his kunai and narrowed his eyes trying to read his friends movements swinging his kunai at the clone labeled number one he ducked dodging the razor sharp blade then brought his leg up kneeing him in the stomach sending back a few steps then the second clone hit Dai in the ribs causing him to double over then the third clone uppercutted him, then ending the attack all the copies of the black haired boy dog piled on Dai then the original Takaru made an handsign causing his lookalikes to explode as the smoke cleared Dai dusted himself off his face stained with soot and his vest burned in several places but otherwise he was unharmed.

"Hey Takaru this was my favorite vest." Said Dai wiping the soot from his cheek and hands.

"Sorry man but you know how I get when I fight besides I wanted to try out my new jutsu and this seemed like the perfect opportunity." Laughed Takaru patting his friend on the back.

"Wow I had no idea you guys were so strong that was one of the most fast paced fights I've ever seen!" Praised Tenten amazed by her new teammates skill.

"I agree if you two keep fighting like that our first mission will be a definite success now that we've seen you boys skill let's see the girl of the groups talent." Smiled Tatsuya

"Umm well I'm not as strong as Takaru or Dai but I'll try my best." Smiled the kunochi unsure if she was skilled enough to stand up to par against Takaru and Dai.

"Hey come on I bet your just as strong as we are you just don't know it yet you might be the strongest member of the team you'll never know if you don't try." Encouraged Takaru giving her a grin that boosted her spirits and moral.

"Alright let's see how about you spar with Takaru Tenten?" Suggested the jounin eager to see Tentens possible dormant potential.

"Okay no problem sensei said Takaru drawing his katana and taking his stance. 'OH man I couldn't hurt a hair on Ten-chans head maybe I'll just go easy on her.' Takaru said to himself.

"Okay Takaru you ready I won't go easy on you so prepare yourself." Remarked the brunette kunochi pulling two kunai from her pouch throwing them at him he easily dodged them with a few tilts of his head as they buried themselves in the soft dirt behind him he heard a soft hissing sound looking back he saw a small slip of paper tied to the kunai before he could say paper bomb they exploded causing him to fly forward a few feet catching himself mid-air he made a quick handsign and fired a single fireball in her direction dodging the raging sphere of flame with a backflip she hurled three giant shuriken at him catching the boy off guard using his katana to deflect one of the bladed windmills the other two left large but shallow cuts on his left leg and arm. 'Damn she's tougher than I thought cute and strong what a girl.' Remarked Takaru mentally.

Landing smoothly Takaru raised his blade ready to engage her in kenjutsu seeing his intention she pulled out a unusual looking kunai that was slightly longer than the rest with a serrated edge and black kanji on the handle that read "LUCKY" making the first move Tenten brought her blade up in an arch maneuvering his body so that his sword took the hit he tried for a slash of his own parrying his attack with her custom weapon she thrusted her blade at Takaru who brought up his blade, hitting the hilt of his katana causing him to drop it she lost her footing and toppled onto him landing in his lap.

"Oh s-sorry Takaru I d-didn't mean to umm..."  
Stampered Tenten her face turning bright crimson.

"N-No problem I don't mind I mean...you know. Muttered Takaru his face was so hot he could practically fell steam coming out his ears.

"Good job you two!" Replied the sensei breaking up the budding moment of romance between the two shinobi. "It seems that all of you are at lease on the same level as far as hand to hand combat goes especially you Dai with that monster strength of yours but as your sensei I wanna push you as far as you'll bodies will let you so tomorrow we will be practicing new jutsu but all in all I'm impressed with all your skills so meet me here again tomorrow at 3:00 don't be late or I'll tie you to a post." Remarked the sensei with a smile and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"So you guys gonna lay there all day?" Chuckled Dai crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah sorry Takaru guess I should get off." Giggled the brunette climbing off him.

'Please don't.' sighed Takaru mentally snapping out of his daze Takaru jumped up "Hey Tenten you were really good you were holding out on us." Grinned Takaru.

"Thanks Takaru that means alot." Giving him the warm smile that he fell in love with knowing she was going to enjoy her time with Takaru and Dai as a member of Team 12.  
XXXX  
As the horizon began to turn an shade of amber as the sun began to set the three teens said their goodbyes and began to walk home.

"So Takaru when are you gonna ask Tenten out?" Grinned Dai nudging his best friends shoulder and laughing as he saw Takarus face redden.

"I'll ask her when the times right besides what if she likes someone else or likes another gender or hates guys with scars or..." Takaru rambled on his imagination getting the best of him.

Giving him a hard smack to the back of the head Dai let out a sigh "Dude you'll never know if you don't ask besides she might really like you and you'll never know." Dai reassured his friend.

"Ah maybe your right Dai maybe I'll ask her to the Festival of the falling leaves in a couple weeks...yeah that'll be the perfect opportunity!" Said Takaru once again filled with confidence."Oh yeah and you can ask Namikaze Shuriu I see how you look at her." Said Takaru giving Dai a sly grin.

"What I don't have a crush on her!" Shouted Dai his face bright red.

"Sure you don't but be careful I heard Naruto is pretty protective of his sister and you wouldn't want to get on a Jinchurikis bad side and get blown to high hell with a Bijuu bomb." Laughed Takaru.

"Shut up!" Roared Dai as he chased Takaru down the street.  
Meanwhile at the Yukari residence...  
"Hey mom I'm home." announced Tenten as she entered her fairly large home seeing her mother sitting in a rocking chair nursing her infant sister,"Big sister your home!" Cried her eight year old brother running up to her and hugging her.

"Hiya Ginta looks like you missed me huh?" Giggled the girl lifting up her brother and returning the hug.

"Hey sweetie your fathers not home yet but I made dinner already if you're hungry." Replied her mother quieting the fussing baby.

"No that's ok I'm kinda tired and I ate already so I'll probably just go take a shower and go to sleep." Said Tenten setting down her brother and stifling a yawn.

Walking up stairs to her room and undressing she climbed into the shower the warm water feeling wonderful as it cascaded over her tired muscles and joints, letting out a tired sigh she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off wrapping herself in it she let her hair down and stretched her arms over her head suddenly the thought of Takaru and how she fell on his lap flashed through her head causing her to blush. "Why did I think about Takaru just now...it's probably nothing?" Said Tenten proceeding to put on her pajamas and go to bed.  
"ACHOO!"  
"Hmm someone must be thinking about me." Said Takaru going back to brushing his teeth.

Authors Note: Well that's it for chapter one of Takarus story tell me if you liked it or give me ideas of how to make it better or if you have an interesting custom character I'll seriously consider it and if you're gonna leave a negative comment at least make it funny but until then peace love and Anarchy!

Jutsu used:  
Katon: Housenka no Jutsu- Fire release: Phoenix flower technique  
Fuuton: Shippuzan no jutsu- Wind released: Hurricane strike technique  
Katon: Kage Bunshin no jutsu- Fire release Shadow clone technique 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey Dactom here this is the second chapter of Takarus story I had to kind of rush on this story due to work related issues so if it seems shorter I apologize anyway I hope you enjoy please leave a review.

Story of Takaru Ihara.

It was a sunny and mild temperature day in the village of Kohonagakure with a few birds flying over the house of the genin Ihara Takaru who was still asleep the afternoon sun peeking through his blinds waking the boy up, rolling over in bed and staring at his alarm clock the tired shinobi jumped out of bed the sleepiness exiting his system instantly, "Kami dammit my alarm was supposed to wake me up early!" Groaned Takaru going through his morning routine on fast forward and finally rushing out the door and running down the road to the Training Grounds "Oh man I hope Tatsuya sensei won't be mad." Worried Takaru increasing his speed.  
XXXX  
Arriving at the grounds he saw Dai and Tenten sitting around nonchalantly making conversation looking at his watch he saw he was a hour late but so was their sensei.

"Morning guys hey where's Tatsuya sensei?" Asked Takaru catching his second wind.

"Oh he hasn't arrived yet he said three O'clock." Remarked Dai looking down at his watch

"Good morning Takaru or afternoon in your case." Giggled Tenten giving him her trademark warm smile and a small wave.

"Oh umm hey Tenten good morning umm...I mean afternoon." Chuckled Takaru the girls smile giving him the wakeup call he needed.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Mansion...

"Hokage-sama Junji Tatsuya is here to see you." Said his assistant plainly

"Very well let him in Matsu." Replied Minato briefly looking up from the papers he had to stamp or sign. "Ah Tatsuya nice to finally meet the sake loving lady killer of Konoha." Said the blond haired Hokage jokingly.

"Hah good one Hokage-sama." Replied Tatsuya respectfully bowing slightly. 'Heh guess my reputation precedes me.' Thought the jounin.

"No need to be so formal Tatsuya takes a seat and please calls me Minato none of this Hokage-sama business." Smiled Minato easing the tension in the room.

"So Minato I was just gathering the files on my squad and they gave me Tenten and Dais but told me to visit you for Takarus personally why is that?" Questioned the jounin his curiosity peaked.

"Well let's say that Takaru is a special case..." Minato said lacing his fingers together his brow furrowing, "Takaru arrived in this village about six years ago he was alone carrying nothing but a single katana and a small crystal necklace, and he was covered in blood from head to toe..." Pausing slightly Minato continued. "He wasn't in his right mind rambling about snakes and bloody needles and how he needed to go back, we placed him in the mental ward of the hospital when he finally calmed down we asked him what happened but he couldn't we asked where his parents were but he didn't know...and after all he went through he laughed and asked for a plate of barbeque. "But the real problem was his arm." Muttered Minato.

"You mean the arm he has wrapped in bandages I thought it was just a fashion statement?" Asked Tatsuya.

"Hardly when we tried to unravel it he resisted strongly he wouldn't let anyone near it but I sensed a dark, poisonous like chakra coming from it much like chakra from the Nine tails Kurama sealed inside my son." Remarked Minato a small chill riding up his spine.

"So you're telling me Takaru has a Bijuu sealed inside his arm!" Exclaimed the brown haired jounin.

"No nothing that strong but close to it...but what is remarkable is that the boy has something so dark inside him but it doesn't affect his personality he reminds me of my own son in a way." Smiled Minato

"So should I tell the rest of my team about him?" Questioned Tatsuya running a hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't recommend it they might think differently of him and having your team distrust each other is a recipe for disaster, no I'd say treat him like any other genin but keep an eye open. "Said Minato dismissing Tatsuya with a smile that gave hope.

Back at the Training Grounds...

"Hey Tatsuya what took you so long?" Chuckled Takaru stretching his arms and legs ready to get started with his first day or real training.

"Just business matters nothing for you to worry about." Smiled the sensei. "Well now that everybody is here let's get started shall we?" Announced the sake loving jounin pulling a pair of small bells out of his pocket and fastening them to his vest." Your first lesson for today is to take these bells from me." Stated Tatsuya simply.

"That's it too easy." Grinned Takaru walking up to Tatsuya and reaching for the bells, in a blur of motion Takaru was on his back with his sensei standing over him smiling down at him.

'Wow I barely saw him move!' Thought Dai rushing over to Takarus side helping him up."Hey Takaru were gonna have to work as a team for this challenge you can't just charge in by yourself." Informed Dai

"Yeah guess your right so what do to have in mind smart guy?" Said Takaru cracking his knuckles.

The three teens huddled together as Dai laid out a precise attack pattern giving each of them a specific role that fit their skill set, breaking the team huddle Takaru once again charged the jounin. 'Hmm didn't he learn his lesson from last time?' Thought Tatsuya ready to flip Takaru onto his back once again but to his surprise Takaru somersaulted over his head and threw several kunai at his back, predicting the attack the sensei ducked quickly the blades whizzing over his head harmlessly, taking her part in the attack Tenten caught two of the kunai Takaru threw and charged Tatsuya. Drawing his own kunai he readied himself for the next phase of the genins onslaught, throwing one of the knives Tenten hurled several small shuriken as well that he easily deflected it with his own weapon, then leaping at him she assaulted him with several slashes of her kunai that he parried with ease then sending raiton chakra through his arm he placed it on her stomach releasing a small electric discharge sending the girl flying a few feet back. Then executing the final move of his plan Dai made a quick handsign and announced "Doton: Hasiha no jutsu!" Causing the ground at Tatsuyas feet to erupt sending the jounin high into the air, "Takaru now!" Shouted Dai giving the scar faced boy his queue, unsheathing his katana he threw it at the sensei severing the string that kept the bells in place and grabbed them.

"Alright we did it!" Shouted Takaru pumping his fist in the air in triumph.

"I'd say that was an excellent display of teamwork between you three. Said the sensei landing smoothly. "Dai nice planning, Tenten amazing blade work, and Takaru perfect timing and neat somersault." Praised the sensei admiring the threes skill. "Now for your next task it involves trust." Said the brown haired jounin as he approached Takaru with a smile.

"Uhh whacha doing sensei?" Chuckled Takaru nervously unsure of his senseis intentions.

Grabbing Takaru and tying him to a large wooden post despite the boys arguments he turned to Dai and Tenten. "Alright for this exercise I want you to keep Takaru tied to this post and don't untie him or feed him at all no matter how much he begs or pleads...ok." Tatsuya said with a smile.

"Uh Tatsuya sensei isn't that kinda cruel and unfair to Takaru?" Asked Tenten unsure about doing that to her teammate and friend.

"Nope I told you all that if you were late I'd tie you to a post now I'm gonna go get some lunch." Said the jounin matter-o-factly vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"What but I forgot to eat breakfast again!" Cried Takaru.

As the minutes ticked on it felt like hours to Takaru as his stomach growled like a vicious dog if there was anything Takaru hated more than conceded people it was not eating. "That ramen looks pretty good man." Said Takaru his stomach feeling like it was practically eating itself.

"Sorry man you heard sensei I'm not supposed to give you anything to eat." Mumbled Dai enjoying his lunch a little too much.

"Grrr your enjoying this aren't you!" Shouted Takaru trying to break the thick ropes that held him.

"Only a little." Laughed Dai continuing to eat.

"Oh come on Dai we should give him something to eat he's our teammate after all we have to look after each other." Protested the kunochi picking up her chopsticks and holding a serving of food to his mouth. "It's chicken gyoza I made it myself I hope you like it." Smiled the girl.

"Uhh y-your gonna feed me?" Asked Takaru his faces redding.

"Well you can't feed yourself with your arms bound to your sides can you?" Giggled the brunette pushing the food into his mouth.

"Mmm...Wow this is awesome Tenten you're an amazing cook!" Praised Takaru. 'Man Ten-chan is actually feeding me maybe being tied to this post wasn't so bad after all.' Remarked Takaru mentally.

"I'm glad you like it it's my first time making it." Said the kunochi relieved it tasted good.

"What the hell did I just say about not feeding him?!" Exclaimed the jounin appearing behind them in a puff of smoke causing the three genin to jump and Dai to choke on his ramen slightly.

"Just kidding you all passed the test." Laughed the jounin severing Takarus bindings." The point of this exercise was to test the trust between you three and to see if you would completely abandon your teammate, now Dai it's important to follow orders but also important to break them to help your comrades understand?" Said Tatsuya giving him a smile.

"Yes sensei I understand sorry Takaru no hard feelings?" Chuckled Dai patting his shoulder.

"No hard feelings bro." Said Takaru putting Dai in a headlock.

"Now for our last task of the day I'm going to give each of you a small slip of paper to help me learn a little more about you." Tatsuya said pulling out three slips of paper and handing each of them one. "This will tell me what your dominate chakra nature are there are five types of chakra natures Katon,Suiton,Doton,Fuuton,and Raiton these pieces of paper will tell me what yours are." Explained Tatsuya.

"But sensei I don't really use jutsu I only know one of them and to be honest I'm not that good at it." Said Tenten afraid she would be a burden to the team.

"Don't worry about that that why I'm here to improve your skill and technique, now each of you pump some chakra into the paper." Ordered the sensei.

Doing as he said the teens pumped chakra into the paper in the palm of their hands, Dais paper became wet in the center and tore slightly peaking Tatsuyas interest, Tentens paper crumpled at the edges, and Takarus slip of paper incinerated instantly leaving a few bits of ash in his hand.

"Interesting I expected Takarus paper to burn but not to incinerate like that, and Dai it seems that you have three chakra natures very rare, and Tenten you have your weapon style techniques along with Doton nature chakra an interesting and potentially powerful combination now how about you all show me your one of your best jutsu." Suggested the sensei.

"Alright a chance to show my new technique!" Exclaimed the black haired genin. Crouching on one knee he pumped explosive chakra into his right hand suddenly in a small explosion his forearm ignited in red hot flame charging at a nearby tree he smashed his fist into it causing a fairly large explosion setting the tree aflame and sending him back a few feet.

"Oww maybe I should have practiced that a little more." Groaned Takaru rubbing the back of his head.

"Interesting jutsu needs work but still impressive now you Dai." Remarked Tatsuya.

"Ok here we go." Dai said taking a deep breath then making a long handsign he announced "Fuuton: Ranyo Kugen no jutsu!" before exhaling several razor like blasts of wind tearing into the tree Takaru set aflame increasing the flames.

"Gah what are you two trying to do burn down the village!" Exclaimed the sensei making a quick handsign he exhaled a blast of water extinguishing the flames.

"Sorry sensei." Said both the boys in unison laughing.

"Ok now you Tenten show us what you got." Smiled the brown haired jounin.

"Okay here goes nothing but I only know this one jutsu so don't expect much." Said the girl modestly biting her finger she made a long handsign and slammed her hand into the ground in a puff of smoke she was sitting on the back of sandy colored tiger with a Konoha hiti-ate tied around its neck and a very hungry look in its eye. "This is Masarou." Giggled Tenten petting the beast lovingly as it kicked its lips hungrily at Takaru.

"Wow Tenten when you said you only knew one jutsu I never thought it was a summon!" Praised Dai

"Heh you kids just continue to surprise me." Chuckled Tatsuya 'And to think their only genin their progressing really fast.' Remarked the sensei mentally.

"Hey Tenten is that thing tame?" Asked Takaru Masarou starring him down as if he was ready to pounce.

"Oh sorry Takaru he gets that ways around people he doesn't know time to go Masarou." Ordered Tenten

"Yes ma'am." Replied the summon disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Since you three performed so well I'm giving a you a special surprise tomorrow so get some rest and arrive on time 12:00 sharp." Remarked Tatsuya looking at Takaru before vanishing in a cloud of smoke himself.

"So guess we have something waiting on us tomorrow what do you think it is?" Asked Takaru his curiosity peaked.

"Hopefully something cool and useful." Remarked Dai nonchalantly.

"Maybe he'll teach us a new jutsu or something like that." guessed Tenten adjusting one of her hair buns.

"Heh that'd be awesome it'd give me a chance to work on my new jutsu." Grinned Takaru.

"Well I should get home or I'll miss dinner see you guys tomorrow." Said the girl hurrying home.

"Yeah umm bye Tenten." Takaru said turning on his heel and walking shoulder to shoulder with his friend.

"You should really ask her out the romantic tension between you two is making me feel like a third wheel." Grinned Dai.

"Aww shut up!" growled Takaru shoving Dai down the street.  
XXXX  
After saying his goodbyes Takaru entered his apartment like home and set down his things walking over to his dresser he opened the right drawer pulling out a small crystal necklace with small black kanji carved in the middle of the stone.

"Who gave this to me?" Takaru asked himself turning it over in his hand Tentens face flashing through his mind for some reason. "I'll find out someday." Sighed Takaru placing the necklace back in the drawer and preparing himself for bed.

Authors Note: Well that's it for chapter two hope you liked it if not sorry go cry about it and again if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations I'll try harder but not too hard might have an heart attack remember to leave a review.  
PEACE LOVE AND ANARCHY! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:  
here to present to you the third chapter of Takarus tale enjoy!

Fanfiction Chp.3

It was a bright and sunny day in the village of Kohonagakure with a few birds flying overhead beginning their migration pattern as spring was ending and fall right around the corner. Looking up Takaru saw that the leaves of the trees were turning from their usual green color to shades of orange,brown, and yellow signifying the upcoming approach of the festival that the boy had mixed feelings about on one hand he was happy to get a break from his rigorous training and enjoy good times with his friends on the other hand he hadn't worked up the courage to announce his feelings to his crush Tenten therefore he would probably be going to the festival alone,shaking the negative thoughts from his head he continued his walk to the Training Grounds to meet with his team. Adjusting the bandages wrapped around his left arm wincing slightly it was giving him trouble lately but he didn't worry about it assuring himself he had it under control.

Arriving at the grounds he greeted his friends ready to get started on today's training session.

" Hey Takaru I see you finally made it to training on time." Smiled the brunette kunochi.

"Heh yeah hey where's Tatsuya sensei late again...and he gets mad at me when I'm late hypocrite." Muttered Takaru crossing his arms.

"I heard that ." Replied Tatsuya appearing behind Takaru in a puff of smoke causing the boy to jump.

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that sensei." Gasped the black haired boy hating when the lazy eyed man did that.

"Morning guys today I thought we'd all do something as a squad to see how you three would perform as a team so each of you take one of these." Smiled the jounin handing each of them a small microphone and earpiece.

"So what are these for sensei?" Questioned Takaru attaching the microphone to his jacket.

"If you shut up I'll tell you...these will let us communicate over a long distance I've set up three flags in separate areas of the forest that are guarded by clones of me once you retrieve the flag you'll have to use the headsets to regroup and formulate a plan whenever your ready begin." Announced the brown haired jounin vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Alright lets go get those flags!" Grinned Takaru racing off before hearing Dais plan of action.

" Doesn't he ever learn that rushing in without a plan will only get him in trouble." Remarked Dai letting out a sigh.

"Guess not but that's what makes Takaru Takaru." Giggled the kunochi staying to hear the genins plan.

"Okay if I was a flag were would I be?" Takaru asked himself leaping from tree to tree scanning the area for anything that looked like a flag. Suddenly seeing a blue scrap of cloth out the corner of his eye he stopped abruptly racing toward it.

"Haha too easy." Chuckled Takaru snatching the flag and switched on his microphone to regroup with the rest of his team.

Hearing a dripping like sound the genin turned around quickly and placed a hand on his katana,seeing a human like shape form out of a large puddle Tatsuya was standing in front of him with a kunai drawn ready for a fight.

"Good it would be boring if I got this flag too easily bring it!" Grinned Takaru unsheathing his blade and taking his stance.

Charging the toothpick chewing jounin Takaru made a vertical slash at his shoulder dodging the blade stroke the clone thrusted his kunai to skewer the boy, bringing up his katana quickly the kunai bounced off in a shower of sparks. Then making a one handed handsign a large puddle formed at Takarus feet rooting him in place,finishing his jutsu Tatsuya sent raiton chakra through the water electrocuting the boy the high voltage shredding his clothes slightly. Continuing to pump lighting chakra through the black haired boys system blood began to leak from his mouth and ears, fearing that he might actually die his usual black eyes turned a color of reddish orange with two flame shaped tome. Fighting the electric current and making a quick handsign. he exhaled a massive fireball that engulfed a large portion of the tree they were fighting on causing the boy to leap to another one.

"Grahh! What the hell was wrong with Tatsuya sensei he almost killed me!" Gasped Takaru wiping the blood from his mouth and ears stopping abruptly he took a closer look at his hands and saw a reddish swirl spiraling around them.

"Is this my chakra I c-can see it." Muttered the genin not even knowing he had this dormant technique inside him.

Suddenly a shuriken flew by his head embedding it self in the wood of the tree jumping to another tree branch quickly he threw several kunai in the direction were the shuriken came from hearing splashing sound he was surrounded by three clones of his sensei. Taking a deep breath his flame colored eyes dilated and he charged the first clone clashing blades the other two joined the fray, dodging every slash and attack from the three jounin he smashed his fist into the first clones face causing him to dissolve in a slash of water he then avoided the other twos attacks by cutting a back flip, then focusing on the other two clones they were consumed in flames evaporating instantly.

"Damn this jutsu is amazing...its like I could predict their movements and that thing I did with the flames I didn't even have to weave a single handsign!" Said Takaru marveling his new technique as his eye color faded back to normal as well as his strength causing the boy to collapse.

One hour later

"Huh what the..where am I?" Questioned the black haired genin waking up in his bed and looking around his room seeing he was alone.

Getting out of bed and stretching his sore arms and legs he looked at his alarm seeing it was only 1:00 he grabbed his things and proceeded to leave his house. Stopping abruptly when he saw something out the corner of his eye, walking over to his kitchen table and finding a plate of freshly made rice balls with a note attached he read it while munching his free meal.

"Dear Takaru we found you in the woods unconscious so we brought you home to rest and recharge try not to push yourself so hard next time and enjoy these rice balls I made.  
." Announced Takaru reading the note out loud.

"Dammit I passed out and they had to carry me home...so uncool!" Sighed Takaru grabbing another rice ball and exiting the house returning to the Training Grounds.

On the way to finish his training not really paying attention to where he was going he ran into a fellow shinobi.

"Oh I'm sorry about I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Admitted Takaru apologeticly.

"Oh no problem uhh Takaru is it?" Asked the shinobi extending his arm for a handshake.

Taking a closer look at the boy Takaru recognized it was Namikaze Naruto son of the village hokage and one of the strongest genin in the village. Realizing who he was speaking to the black haired boy bowed in respect.

"Hey no need for all that man just treat me like any other genin." Chuckled the jinchuriki patting his shoulder and giving him his fox like smile.

"Heh alright anyway I'm Ihara Takaru self proclaimed 'Wild Fire of Konoha'." Said Takaru returning the boys smile with his own as he took in the jinchurikis appearance he wore a short sleeve orange hoodie with black flames on the bottom along with orange pants that stopped at his ankles and black sandals and hitai-ate with bandages wrapped around his forearms.

"Hey I was on my way to the training grounds wanna join me in a friendly sparring match?" Asked the blond.

"That sounds cool if you can keep up with me that is." Grinned Takaru his cocky nature getting the better of him.

Walking toward the grounds the two boys exchanged words finding that they actually had a lot in common from their similar personality and sense of humor to their amazing appetites and love of a good challenge. 'Dai better watch out or he might be replaced.' Thought Takaru.

"Alright Takaru lets get started me and Kurama will go easy on you seeing how your not as strong as we are." Grinned Naruto pulling a three pronged kunai from his tactical pouch.

"Oh really well tell Kurama that I'll kick his butt and yours so if you hold back you'll definitely get hurt." Chuckled Takaru unsheathing his own weapon and taking his own stance. 'I wonder if I could use that jutsu I used earlier without passing out *Sigh* I'll have to keep up with Naruto but not now.' Confirmed Takaru mentally.

'KIT YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL WHEN FIGHTING THIS TAKARU PERSON HE HAS DARK ALMOST BLACK CHAKRA SEEPING FROM THAT LEFT ARM OF HIS...BE CAUTIOUS.' Warned Kurama mentally. "Alright Kurama-San I'll keep a eye out." Assured the blond host.

Making the first move and throwing several shuriken at the jinchuriki Takaru charged him head on increasing his speed with chakra manipulation, blocking most of the shuriken and dodging the rest Naruto brought his foot up quickly hard into Takarus chest knocking the wind out of him and causing him to skid back a few steps. Coughing and catching his breath the black haired genin brought up his katana defensively as Naruto advanced toward him with five clones trailing behind him,spitting at the ground Takaru readied himself for the onslaught as all six Naruto jumped into the air with kunai aimed at him weaving a handsign and announcing "Katon : Hosenka no jutsu." He exhaled a single fireball causing Naruto and his clones to scatter.

"Dammit we just started to fight and I'm already out classed I'll have to use that jutsu." Takaru said to himself.

Closing his eyes he felt a warm sensation behind his eyes and a burning sensation in his chest then snapping his eyes open quickly they once again turned that shade of reddish orange with two flame shaped tome spiraling around his pupil.

"Hey I never saw that type of ocular jutsu before it looks like Sasukes Sharingan but different...better be careful." Said Naruto his clones preparing themselves for whatever Takarus new jutsu had in store.

Drawing a kunai as well as his katana Takaru rushed the jinchuriki head on,sending three clones to confront him, a small smile forming on his face Takaru smashed his knee into the first clones stomach causing him to vanish in a puff of smoke before the second clone could act a kunai was buried in his chest causing him to vanish as well, finally bringing up his blade making a horizontal slash across the third clones chest he disappeared as well.  
Seeing Takarus new boost in skill Naruto made a quick handsign and announced "Suiton: Tsunami Tama no jutsu." before exhaling a giant blast of pressurized water then weaving his own handsign Takaru exhaled another raging ball of flame that collided with Narutos attack creating a giant explosion and causing a large blanket of mist to form around the battle field obscuring their vision. Being able to see Narutos chakra through the thick mist he leapt at the blond blade raised ready to end the match, his senses being ten times better than a normal humans Naruto heard Takarus movement and brought up his kunai just in the nick of time blocking the blade stroke.

"Your pretty good Takaru no one but Sasukes been able to give me this good of a fight but let's kick it up a notch shall we?" Said Naruto giving the scar faced boy his signature fox smile.

Breaking the blade lock Naruto took the lead slashing at Takaru every which way slashes that the young Ihara dodged and parried with ease. Suddenly two clones appeared behind Takaru with blades aimed at his back ducking sharply the clones flew over his head colliding with the original Naruto the clones disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Heh nice try Naruto." grinned Takaru chuckling a little.

"Yeah Yeah laugh all you want I'm still gonna win." Assured the whisker marked boy making another handsign summoning thirty clones, "Lets see how powerful that jutsu is huh." Remarked Naruto all thirty one of him charging the genin.

"Fuck all right you heard him lets see how strong this jutsu is."

As ten of the clones charged Takaru and exchanged blows the other twenty stood back and began to knead chakra in the palms of their hands each of them forming a Rasengan to perform the jinchurikis trademark techniques.

"Dammit not that maybe if I counter it with my new jutsu...but I haven't even come close to mastering it heh oh well now's a good time to practice." Grinned Takaru making a handsign and announcing "Fire style: Inferuno Hira!" His right hand igniting in red hot flame as activated his ocular jutsu consuming the ten clones he was fighting in flames and charged the other twenty who jumped into the air above him ready to rain down on him Rasengans ready.

"Take this Rasengan Rinndan!" Roared Naruto his usual blue eyes turning red with slit pupils having to use some of Kuramas chakra to pull off this jutsu.

Using his ocular technique to send bursts of flame at fifteen of the clones causing them to vanish he charged through the last five to get to the original Naruto. Bringing up his flaming fist the Inferuno Hira and Rasengan met in a giant high intensity explosion, each of the shinobi pumping every last drop of strength into their jutsu the friendly sparring match had turned into a high stakes battle to see who would outlast the other. Sweat dripping down Takarus face he knew he was at his limit but didn't care his battle lust had gotten the better of him he didn't know why he had to but he wanted to prove that he was just as strong as Naruto gritting his teeth and putting every last drop of chakra into his technique he pushed harder causing the blond to falter slightly. Running low on his own chakra Naruto began use more of Kuramas knowing that doing so could harm him more than help him but not caring.

As the clash of jutsu between the boys wore on each of their limbs feeling like dead weight they looked up at each other smiled and broke the deadlock both of them falling backwards onto the ground.

"Hey Takaru." Naruto said simply.

"Yeah." Replied the exhausted black haired boy.

"Good job." Replied the jinchuriki simply.

"Heh thanks." Takaru answered his eye color fading back to normal.

As the two teen lay their in the grass as the cool breeze whistled through the trees they looked up at the clear blue sky and let out a content sigh.

"Hey Takaru that technique you used with your eyes what do you call it?" asked the blond sitting up.

After everything that happened he realized that he didn't know what the technique was but hearing almost a whisper in the back of his mind he knew what to call it.

"I can it the Shakugan." Grinned Takaru pulling himself up.

As the two shinobi looked at eachother they somehow knew that this fight was supposed to happen. Fist bumping eachother two leaves fell from an overhead tree a bright green leaf falling on the back of Narutos hand and a reddish orange leaf falling on Takarus signifying something great was going to happen and both of them played a key role in it.

"Well I should get going Kakashi sensei is probably wondering where I am see you around and next time I'll win believe it!" Assured Naruto walking back to regroup with his squad.

"Yeah looking forward to it Namike Naruto." Takaru said to himself turning the leaf over in his hand and walking off to regroup with his own team.

"Hmph guess Takaru has a few tricks up his sleeves Wild Fire of Konoha indeed." Chuckled the Tatsuya seeing the entire fight and then vanishing in a puff of smoke.

XXXX

After resting for a few minutes or so Takaru walked his way back to the area of the training grounds where he last saw his team finding them in the same spot Dai and Tenten having a sparring match while Tatsuya stood close by watching and giving helpful advice every time one of them made a error or sloppy move.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Announced the eager genin ready to finish his training for that day despite his recent battle with the son of the hokage.

"Oh hey Takaru I thought you were resting?" Questioned the kunochi afraid the boy was over doing it.

"Yeah we found you passed out in the woods."  
Remarked Dai not surprised by his friends resilient nature.

"Yeah well I'm fine and raring to go!" Grinned the black haired teen stretching his arms and legs.

"Ha well I'm happy to see you still have that fire in your eyes." Chuckled the jonin chewing his toothpick.

"Speaking of the earlier training incident what the fuck was the deal with electrocuting me dammit!" Growled Takaru pissed that his sensei went to far.

"How was I supposed to know you couldn't handle a few volts of electricity?" Chuckled Tatsuya. "Anyway now that your better lets finish today's training you'll be sparring with me Dai and Tenten stand back and take notes." Said the jonin pulling a kunai from his utility pouch and taking his stance.

"Alright ready for round two sensei?" Asked Takaru cracking his knuckles and unsheathing his katana taking his stance as well as the wind whistled through the trees.

'I'll have to use kenjutsu since I'm still low on chakra.' Remarked Takaru mentally raising his blade and narrowing his eyes.

Making the move Takaru threw several kunai at Tatsuyas feet which he dodged with a single back flip charging his sensei head on he thrusted his blade at the jonins chest blocking the deadly thrust with his kunai he brought his knee up hard into the teens stomach causing him to double over in pain knocking the breath out of him,letting out a grunt of effort Takaru brought his head up sharply and smashed it into Tatsuyas chin causing him to stagger back a step or two. Taking a step back as well the young Ihara raised his blade and announced "Kenbu: Hasaki Rinndan!" as he charged the blue eyed jonin with a whirlwind of slashes that the sensei tried to dodge and deflect but was still stuck by several slashes.

"Wow I've never seen Takaru use that technique before you were right about him being a amazing swordsman I could barely see his katana it was like a huge blur!" Announced Tenten in awe of Takarus skill.

"Yeah he's good with a blade the problem is that's the only kenjutsu technique he knows." Chuckled Dai crossing his arms.

"Heh nice technique but try this one Takaru." smiled Tatsuya weaving a quick handsign and announcing "Raiton: Tenka Yuudachi no jutsu!" As he thrusted his hands at the sky a small black cloud formed over the genins head while several orbs of compressed lighting rained down on him exploding in flurry of electric discharge the second they came close to him dodging the static bombs he charged the sensei raising his katana clashing it with his kunai both of them in a deadlock of strength something of which the boy did not have a lot of realizing this the sensei broke the clash causing the genin to fall back onto his behind panting trying to catch his breath.

"That's all for today's lesson team." Replied Tatsuya simply offering Takaru a hand that he took gratefully.

"Takaru I'd like to speak with you for a minute if thats alright with you?" Asked Tatsuya.

"Oh um okay sensei no problem I'll catch up with you guys later." Answered Takaru.

"I've seen your progress during these last three day we've been training and I have to say I'm impressed you have great potential and a raging sport that wont quit and I admire that...and that match with the Namikaze Naruto had me on the edge of my seat." Chuckled the sensei.

"You saw that?" Asked Takaru unsure of how to feel about Tatsuya keeping tabs on him.

"Indeed I did and being able to keep up with a jinchuriki took skill and strength along with an interesting kekkai genkai the Shakugan is that what you called it, anyway what I'm getting at is that you have what it takes to be a great shinobi that's why I push you harder than the others also you can be a little hard headed and dense at times so whenever I tell you to shut up or tie you to a post remember I do it to make you stronger, now go catch up to those two and remember our little talk." Smiled the sensei vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"A great shinobi huh...hey guys wait up!" Shouted Takaru running to catch up with his teammates.

"Hey Takaru what did sensei want asked Tenten.

"Oh just asked if I was feeling alright after what happened earlier that's all." Lied Takaru keeping his conversation with Tatsuya between them.

"Yeah well you looked pretty messed up when we found you in the woods unconscious." Remarked Dai.

"Yeah well I'm fine now come on we still have some time left before the sun sets lets get something to eat I'm starving!" Grinned Takaru as he and his friends walked down the busy streets of Konoha.

XXXX

Finishing their meals and saying their goodbyes the three genin walked their way home. Strolling down the large road that led to his modest home Takaru reaching his house jammed his key into the lock and turned it the tumblers making a popping sound causing the door to open lifting his head and looking around he felt a strange sensation ignoring it when he saw nothing out of the ordinary he entered his home happy to get some much needed and deserved rest.

"Ihara Takaru it's been to long you've gotten strong but are you strong enough to face me again?" Chuckled a hooded figure standing on a nearby rooftop over looking the boys home.

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Yo this is Chp.4 well you know that but anyway cant really think of anything to write so enjoy and don't forget to review please.

Opening his eyes Takaru looked around and found himself in a large field laying in a bed of white chrysanthemums a warm relaxing breeze blowing over him while the sun began to set turning the sky a orange like color.

"I love to watch the sun set here and the smell of the chrysanthemums don't you Takaru-kun?" Asked a brown haired girl sitting next to him the sun light glistening off her sparkling white dress her long chocolate brown hair flowing with the gentle breeze.

"Umm yeah me too this place...I never want to leave." Replied Takaru looking up trying to see the girls face but not being able to the sun blocking his view.

"Promise you'll stay with me okay Takaru-kun promise?" Asked the girl placing her hand on his left arm that he noticed wasn't covered in bandages, giving him a familiar warm smile a smile that told him that everything was alright.

"Yeah I promise I'll stay and protect you..." Assured Takaru not being able to speak the girls name.

"Yeah here I want you to have this it's precious to me like you are take care of it okay." Ordered the mysterious girl getting up and walking to the top of the hill they were on the wind causing her hair to flutter behind  
her increasing her beauty.

Looking at the girl she looked like a brunette angel to the boy as her white dress flapped in the breeze rubbing his eyes it looked as if she was getting farther away pulling himself up Takaru ran full speed after the girl wanting to know everything he could but to no avail as she kept moving farther away.

"Takaru-kun you have to..." Announced the girl her voice fading as the sky became dark and the wind cold.

"I'll find you I...I promise I'll find you!" Assured the boy as the black sky seemed to swallow him making his world dark and cold much like the starless night sky.

"Gahh! What the." Shouted the genin waking up in his bed realizing that it was just a dream as he rolled out of bed and went through his morning routine.

Freshly showered and dressed he walked over to his dresser and picked up the crystal necklace from his dream running his fingers over the small black kanji carved in it then placing it back on his dresser and exiting his home and walking down the road to the training grounds to meet with Dai and Tenten.

"Weird I've never had that dream before I wonder what it means?" Takaru pondered scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Baka why the long face?" Chuckled Dai walking up to Takaru using a name he had began to call Takaru due to his hard headed nature.

"Huh oh hey...Hey! who you calling Baka Shime." Grinned the black haired genin returning to his usual self in the blink of an eye putting the dream at the back of his mind to worry about later.

"Hey Takaru good morning." Smiled Tenten adjusting her utility pouch.

"Hey guys so where's Tatsuya he said he had something big to show us today?" Asked Takaru as the toothpick chewing sensei appeared in a puff of smoke the minute his name was mentioned.

"Hey team ready to get started?" Smiled the sensei a large backpack strapped to his back.

"Hey sensei what's that for?" Questioned Dai unsure he brought the correct supplies.

"Well we've all been training together for a good twelve weeks I think we're ready for our first mission don't you all think so." Smiled Tatsuya when he saw his teams eager faces.

"All right time for some action!" Announced the live wire of the group.

"So what are we doing for our first mission sensei?" Asked Tenten ready to get started on her first assignment but not as pumped as Takaru.

"Yeah what do we need to get to prepare Tatsuya sensei?" Dai added in.

"We'll if you must know we're gonna be transfering a royal dignitary through Kirigakure she's been targeted by bandits, assassins, and hitmen and its our duty to protect her and keep her safe and sound." Remarked Tatsuya coolly having the utmost confidence in his team.

"Alright those bandits wont know what hit them when do we leave?" Questioned Takaru eager to get started.

"Immediately once you all have your supplies ready meet me at the village gates." Announced the jonin vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Wow our first mission you guys think we're ready?" Asked the kunochi.

"Without a doubt what do you think Takaru?" Dai asked looking in Takarus direction seeing he was gone and running full speed home to get ready for the upcoming mission.

"Hehe guess he's in a hurry to get started." Giggled Tenten walking home to prepare her own belongings.

" *Sigh* He's such a Baka sometimes." Chuckled Dai returning home to pack his bag.

XXXX

Arriving at the village gates the three teens adjusted the bags on their backs and began their long journey to the Land of waves ready to show the world the skill of Team 12.

Twelve Hours Later Entering The Land of Waves...

"Hey Tatsuya when are we gonna meet this delicate person anyway?" Questioned Takaru his first mission not living up to his high intensity expectations.

"The 'Dignitary' we are meeting should be at the hidden outpost in a few miles of our current position so sit tight and keep your voice down."

"Why because their could be assassins hidden in the trees sensei?" Asked Takaru bringing up his guard.

"No I'm just tired of hearing your voice right now." Stated Tatsuya simply.

"Wha...hmph fine be that way." Grumbled Takaru as they continued to leap through the treetops.

Stopping their long travel session briefly they arrived at a small outpost built into one of the large trees expertly hidden in the branches and leaves that only someone who knew where to look could find it. Walking up to a katana wielding guard Tatsuya said a few words and the burly blade touting man stepped aside and let them pass. Entering the outpost the teens were taken aback by how lavishly it was decorated from the velvet drapes on the windows to the large kitchen in the other room smelling of freshly made Yakitori causing Takarus stomach to rumble slightly.

"Wow looking at it from the outside you'd never guess it was this lavish on the inside." Remarked Dai having only seen things like this in books.

"Yeah whoever we're protecting must be really important and powerful." Tenten said taking in the beautifully designed room.

"I bet that kitchen has all sorts of food." Sighed Takaru still focusing on filing his stomach.

As the teens looked around more a rather important man wearing elegant silk robes walked into the room his aura demanded respect, stopping in front of Team 12 he cleared his throat and announced "Presenting her Highness Motome Ouke."

"Wait he's not the dignitary?" Asked Takaru slightly confused.

"No I am!" Responded a pink haired girl in a shrill voice.

Looking behind the man the teens saw a pink haired that was a year or two younger than they were wearing a green kimono made of fine silk and embroidered with small jewels at the neck. Her hair was clipped short with a jeweled hairclip attached to keep her bangs out of her deep purple eyes.

"It's nice to meet you in person your highness we'll be your escorts." Replied Tatsuya bowing respectfully.

"Uhh yes nice to meet you" Said Tenten bowing as well not wanting to be rude.

"Same here." Dai chimed in bowing in respect.

"I'm not bowing to her she's just a ki..." Before he could finish his outburst Takaru received a swift kick to the back of his legs from Tatsuya causing his to fall to his knees bowing his head.

"Forgive him your highness he was dropped on his head as a baby shall we get going?" Suggested the jonin.

"Your my bodyguards I was expecting more than this and there just kids couldn't you get Anbu shinobi or at least adult shinobi to protect me?" Asked the girl dissatisfied with her choice of protection.

"Please we assure you that we are capable of protecting you from any danger we run into." Assured Tatsuya.

"Yeah we're full fledged shinobi not some simple sell swords your talking to the Wild fire o..." Ranted Takaru his outburst silenced by a hard punch to the back of the head from Dai.

"Well I guess I'll have to settle with you lot even if you three look pretty weak especially you with the scar and what's with that katana on your back compensating for something?" Asked the girl wiggling her pinky.

"Grahh! Let me at her let me go let me go!" Growled Takaru as Tenten and Dai held him back.

'*Sigh* This is gonna be a long mission.' Remarked Tatsuya mentally as they left the outpost and began their long trek to the Kirigakure.

XXXX

"Are we their yet now all this walking is killing me!" Complained Ouke letting out a tired sigh.

"No we're not we've only been walking a few miles and second of all your riding on my back anyway!" Remarked Takaru his so called mission getting on his nerves.

"Well then walk faster octopus head!" Retorted Ouke pulling his hair.

"Oww are you referring to my spiky hair Dai has spiky hair too go insult him!" Said Takaru gesturing at his teammate.

"Hey leave me out of it she's your problem." Remarked Dai coldly.

"Quite you two I hear something get back." Warned Tatsuya stopping abruptly looking up at the treetops.

"Finally all this walking around with no action was getting boring." Grinned Takaru throwing the girl off his back and unsheathing his katana.

Suddenly hearing a branch snap they were surrounded by five masked men with katana and bandages wrapped around their mouths concealing their identities.

"Alright give us the brat and we'll only cut you up a little." Chuckled the leader of the bandit posse.

"Tenten you protect Ouke Dai and Takaru your with me." Ordered the sensei pulling out two kunai.

"Yes sensei." The two boys said in unison taking their stances preparing to fight.

"Guess we're doing it the hard way, you heard em boys lets go!" Replied the bandit leader as all of them charged the shinobi.

Making the first move Tatsuya brought his leg up delivering a bone breaking roundhouse kick to the lead bandits arm causing him to fly into a nearby tree. Bringing up his katana Takaru blocked two sword slashes aimed at Dai returning the favor Dai smashed his fist into a charging bandits face sending him flying due to his monster strength. As two more charged the kunochi of the group they activated a tripwire and were whisked away courtesy of a large log.

"Well that was easy enough." Laughed Takaru cracking his knuckles.

"Wow I have to admit you guys are..." Said Ouke her sentence cut off by a blade being pressed to her neck.

"Your coming with me sweetheart." Grinned a trenchcoat wearing bandit holding a curved katana to the girls throat the blade stained green with poison.

"H-help me p-please." Shuddered the girl never being this close to death before.

"If any of you move a muscle I'll kill her all I have to do is knick her and the fast acting poison on my sword with stop her heart." Warned the man.

"Ok I wont move but he will." Grinned Takaru pointing behind the man.

"Do you think I'm stupid kid I'll..." Before he could finish his sentence a clone of Takaru smashed his fist into the mans face forcing him to drop his katana and release his hold on the girl both of them falling to the ground, rushing to her side Tenten helped her up and got her out of harms way.

"Why you don't you know who you're messing with I'm Kaiser the poisonous haze of..." His outburst silenced by Takarus clone stomping on his chest.

"Takaru we need to get going we shouldn't stay out in the open for too long finish up." Ordered Tatsuya.

"How dare you I'll kill you!" Roared the bandit.

"Shut the hell up." Remarked the clone exploding causing a large cloud of smoke to rise through the trees.

"Good job Takaru every thief, bandit, and assassin will be able to see that." Scolded Tatsuya giving the boy a hard smack to the back of the head.

"Hey at least I saved the princess geez." Grumbled the genin rubbing the back of his head.

Meanwhile a few miles away...

"Hey Kakashi sensei what's that over there looks like smoke." Asked Naruto pointing out a large pillar of black smoke a some miles away.

"No need to worry about it doesn't involve us lets keep moving." Replied the masked jonin.

XXXX

The sun setting on the horizon everyone decided it was time to take a much needed rest and start again in the morning.

"Alright Ouke you'll be sleeping in the same tent as Tenten I hope that will be alright with you?" Asked Tatsuya hoping the spoiled girl wouldn't put up much of a fuss.

"Okay sure umm I don't mind I just need to rest it's been a long day...goodnight." Remarked the girl entering the tent without saying much else.

"Hmph guess all it takes is a near death experience to change her attitude." Remarked Takaru bluntly.

"Takaru!" Replied Tenten punching his shoulder.

"What...to soon?" Asked the genin not sure what he said as he and Dai walked into their tent.

"Hey Ouke are you alright sorry about Takaru he can be a little dense sometimes so don't take anything he says to heart." Said the kunochi knowing what it was like to have a near death experience.

"Heh thanks umm Tenten isn't it." Smiled the girl thankful for the brunettes company not used to having friends due to her attitude.

"Yep come on I'll fix you something to eat I'm a pretty good cook if I do say so myself." Smiled the girl.

"That sounds good I'm pretty hungry." Smiled Ouke happy to be making friends.

"I wonder what their talking about?" Asked Dai looking up at the night sky he and Takaru taking first watch.

"I don't know and I don't care that girl is getting on my last nerve I almost want the bandits to take her just to get her out of my hair." Remarked Takaru letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Come on you don't mean that your just mad cause she kept picking on you." Chuckled Dai patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah whatever I mean she could lay off a little." Whined Takaru.

"You know they say when a girl picks on a guy like that it means she likes him they could be talking about you in that tent." Smiled Dai jokingly.

"Hey your right I should go check on them keep watch for the both of us I'll be back." Assured the scar faced boy leaping from the tree branch they were sitting on to the ground below.

"Hey I was just kidding get back here...Baka!" Sighed Dai crossing his arms.

"So what's it like being waited on hand and foot all day?" Asked Tenten handing Ouke a cup of freshly made green tea as they enjoyed Dango on a stick.

"Its great at first but after a while it gets tedious I'm more interested in the life of a shinobi the way you guys handled those bandits and that thing Takaru did with that copy of himself was amazing." Remarked the princess.

"Hmm guess Dai was right about them talking about me." Whispered Takaru to himself sitting on a tree branch that hung close to their tent.

"Hey umm Tenten would you consider us friends?" Asked the girl suddenly.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Replied the kunochi sipping her tea.

"It's just that I never had a friend before I've always been sheltered and pampered but never allowed to act like a kid you know so I never really got to make friends." Admitted the girl brushing a lock of hair behind her ear embarrassed to reveal her secret.

"Well now you have three new ones me, Dai, and even though Takaru doesn't act like it he is too." Smiled Tenten as the two girls finished their tea and continued their conversation.

"Huh never knew that she had it so tough I feel kinda bad now." Said Takaru adjusting his weight on the branch.

"Hey umm since we're friends can I tell you something?" Asked the girl blushing slightly.

"Sure what is it Ouke?" Asked the kunochi leaning in the girls voice lowered making Takaru strain his ears.

"I-I think I have a crush on Takaru." Admitted Ouke glad to tell someone.

"Oh r-really?" Asked Tenten her face turning crimson as well.

"Yeah really!" Exclaimed Takaru from outside the branch he was on snapping causing him to fall hard to the waiting ground.

"Hey what was that?" Said the pink haired girl fearing another attack was at hand.

"Umm I'll go check." Remarked the Kunochi drawing a kunai and walking outside to see what all the commotion was.

"Takaru what are you doing out here?" Asked the kunochi crossing her arms.

"Uhh keeping watch for bandits what are you doing?" Asked the boy trying to change subject.

"Your a horrible liar Takaru you shouldn't ease drop on people's conversations." Giggled the girl helping him up.

"See you tomorrow then." Chuckled the boy scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah goodnight Takaru." Said Tenten returning his laugh with her own the bridge of her nose turning a shade of crimson.

"Umm Tenten..." Asked the boy taking a step forward.

"Yes what is it." Replied the kunochi brushing a strand of brown hair away from her eyes reminding him of his dream he had earlier.

"Uhh nothing it's nothing have a goodnights sleep we have alot to do tomorrow." Grinned the boy returning to his post.

XXXX

Waking up early everyone packed their belongings and finished their trek through the dense woods arriving at a large bridge.

"Alright we're near a small village called Gyokou good I'm tired of sleeping on the ground it'll be good to sleep in a soft bed." Remarked Tatsuya chewing on his toothpick.

"Hey did you say Gyokou my aunt lives here we can stay with her as long as we're here." Suggested Dai.

"Sounds awesome like sensei said I'm getting tired of sleeping on the ground." Groaned Takaru cracking his back.

"Well lets get moving I'm sure Ouke is tired as well." Said Tatsuya as they walked into the small fishing town.

Walking around the port like village they arrived at a good sized home with kanji carved in the door that read "A happy home is a well fed home." knocking on the thick wooden door it swung open revealing a long blond haired woman wearing an cooking apron and a simple cloth dress.

"Dai my little dumpling your aunties missed you!" Said the woman smothering the brown haired boy in a bear hug.

"Auntie I've missed you too but I can't breath!" Mumbled Dai trying to break away from the woman's python like grip.

"Oh sorry honey so who are your friends?" Asked the woman releasing her grip on him.

"Aunt Hime these are my teammates Tatsuya sensei, Ihara Takaru, Yukari Tenten, and this is the girl we're escorting Motome Ouke." Introduced Dai.

"Well its nice to meet you all I was just inside cooking please make yourself at home." Smiled the woman returning to the kitchen.

"Finally a real meal thank Kami." Smiled Takaru his stomach growling.

Removing their shoes and setting their bags down they all sat at the round table in the living room as Tatsuya laid out a map and explained their next plan of action.

"Ok everyone here's our next move we'll stay here for a day or two then we'll travel across the Gouki bridge and the Ishibe bridge to reach the second outpost in Kirigakure since the main bridge is currently under construction any questions?" Asked the sensei laying out their schedule for the rest of the mission.

"No sensei." The three teens said in unison.

Hearing the loud ding of a cooking timer everyone looked toward the kitchen seeing a large almost buffet like meal of Yakitori, Maruyaki, Gomukomeshi, Yakiimo, with skewered Dango for dessert. The large spread of food causing a happy squeak to exit Takarus throat.

"Wow that looks amazing." Replied Tenten her stomach growling slightly.

"You're right this looks great your an amazing cook ." Admitted Ouke.

"Well thank you and please call me Auntie Hime, please everyone eat as much as you want theirs plenty for everybody." Smiled the woman.

"Awesome I'm gonna eat till I cant eat anymore." Laughed Takaru picking up a pair of chopsticks and beginning to stuff his face.

"Hey come on Takaru save some for the rest of us." Complained Dai picking up his own chopsticks.

"Oh come now he can't really eat all this food by himself can he?" Asked Auntie Hime.

"Trust me he can so you should start eating before he finishes it all." Chuckled Tatsuya serving himself as everyone else sat around eating laughing and having a all round good time.

Two days later...

"Takaru...Takaru wake up!" Ordered Dai kicking the slumbering shinobi out of bed.

"Grah! What do you want Shime I'm tired." Mumbled Takaru pulling himself up off the floor.

"It's time to go that's what Baka get your stuff ready." Informed Dai grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

"Man it's been two days already I'm gonna miss this place...well time to go." Sighed the black haired boy grabbing his belongings and walking outside to say his goodbyes to Dais Aunt.

"Well it was nice of you to have us Ms. Hime we appreciate it." Thanked Tatsuya giving the woman a smile.

"Well it was nice having you all and you young man don't forget to vista your aunt more often you hear!" Laughed the woman giving Dai another enormous bear hug.

" Alright Auntie Hime I promise please I can't b-breath!" Stuttered Dai his oxygen supply being cut off.

"See ya Auntie thanks for the grub!" Shouted Takaru over his shoulder as he and the rest of Team 12 walked off to cross the Gyokou bridge.

As they arrived at the bridge a thick mist formed around them causing the sensei to halt abruptly a small chill running up his spine.

"Everyone get back now." Ordered the jonin a urgent tone in his voice.

"What is it Tatsuya some more bandits no big deal we can handle em." Grinned Takaru unsheathing his katana.

"I said get back you fool these aren't any simple bandits what we're dealing with here are trained assassins." Remarked the jonin bringing up his guard.

"Good observation." Chuckled a man with a voice that reminded Takaru of a rusty blade being dragged across stone.

"So your our next obstacle well bring it on!" Challenged Takaru raising his katana.

"Heh I like it when my prey are feisty it makes it all the more satisfying when their begging for their pitiful lives." Said the man stepping out of the mist he wore a long black hooded robe and a mist village style mask (think Haku) and had a large scythe strapped to his back with bloody bandages wrapped around both his arms.

"Now now Reigou we need to keep the pink haired girl alive to get the money for this job you don't want to lose control like last time." Remarked another man that looked exactly like the first except he seemed to be the sensible one.

"Dai and Tenten stay with Ouke Takaru stay close to me like I said before these aren't normal bandits if you make a mistake or do anything rash...you will die." Said Tatsuya grimly drawing a kunai from his utility pouch.

"Reigou get the girl I'll handle these two." Ordered the man in charge.

"What do I do with the pipsqueaks Ryouta?" Questioned Reigou grabbing his Scythe and twirling it.

"Consider them fresh meat." Chuckled the man Turning his attention to Tatsuya and Takaru taking out his own scythe and removing his mask revealing a normal looking face except for his bright blood red eyes.

"Now I know who you two are your Ryouta and Reigou Getsuki the brothers of chilling steel ex Anbu turned assassins." Remarked Tatsuya a grim look on his face a look that told Takaru that this fight wouldn't be easy.

"And I know you Junji Tatsuya the drunken devil of Kohonagakure it'll be an pleasure to test my blade against you unique fighting style." Smiled Ryouta cracking his neck.

"Sorry to let you know but I no longer indulge been sober for eight months now." Smiled the jonin.

"Pity it wont be as fun killing you now." Sighed the bloodthirsty assassin.

"We'll see about that wont we?" Said Tatsuya spitting out his toothpick his usual sleepy eyes becoming more alert.

"Enough talk you ready for your ass whipping yet you creep!" Roared Takaru pointing his katana at the man.

"Hahaha the boy has spirit I like that." Laughed the red eyed hitman.

"Alright Takaru here's how we do it you rush his left I'll take his right got it?" Informed Tatsuya.

"Yeah I got it he wont know what hit him. Grinned Takaru activating the Shakugan having learned to control it better so it didn't wipe out his strength so quickly.

Charging the hooded man first Takaru brought his katana up in a arch to slash his shoulder but to his suprise instead of dodging the slash he caught the katana with his bare hand grinning as dark blood trickled down blade. Then bringing up his fist he smashed it into the boys stomach knocking the breath out of him and brought the back of his hand across the boys face sending flying back a few feet and landing hard on his back his vision blurring slightly from the impact of the punch.

"Heh you'll have to do better than that even with a kekkai genkai you can manage to keep up with me." Smiled Ryouta tossing the boys katana back to him.

"Yeah you may be strong but my Shakugan has a trick up it sleeve." Said Takaru as his pupils dilated consuming the man in raging flames.

"Takaru keep your guard up you know that didn't kill him." Remarked Tatsuya as the flames died down revealing Ryouta perfectly fine with nothing but a few burn holes in his robe.

"Cute trick but now it's my turn." Smirked Ryouta making a quick handsign and announcing "Suiton: Suigeki no jutsu." As the mist around Takaru condensed into a pressurized blast of water smashing him into the ground.

"Dammit that one actually hurt a little." Groaned Takaru spitting up blood.

"Takaru go help the others I'll take care of things here I don't want you to die." Ordered Tatsuya clenching his fist.

"But sensei...!" Takaru began to object before being cut off by a serious look from the jonin never seeing him this serious before.

"Alright before I turn you into Sashimi any last words?" Asked Tatsuya pumping Raiton chakra into his kunai turning it into a lethalo f sword of lightning.

"Haha this is the fight I was looking for!" Laughed the man bringing up his scythe.

Looking back Takaru saw that Tatsuya and Ryoutas battle had already begun their movements so fast he could hardly follow them seeing that his sensei had everything under control he focused his attention on the other assassin who was trading blows with Dai as Tenten kept Ouke out of harms way.

"Leave my friends alone you freak!" Roared Takaru leaping at the hitman putting all his might into his fist smashing it into the mans face shattering his mask.

"About time B-Baka." Panted Dai his clothes torn in various places and a few small cuts on his face.

"Good job hanging in there Shime these guys are pretty tough huh?" Grinned Takaru patting his friend on the back.

"Grah! That kid has one hell of a left hook now your really gonna get it you bunch of rugrats!" Growled the man removing his hood and what was left of his mask his face was identical to the other assassins except for a long jagged scar that ran across his face and two lip rings that hung from his lower lip his long jet black hair hanging over his left blood red eye.

"Man I just noticed something man." Said Takaru tightening the grip on his katana handle.

"What's that meat?" Growled the lip ring sporting assassin.

"Your really fucking ugly maybe I shouldn't have smashed your mask in the first place." Chuckled the black haired genin.

"What you fucking runt I'll chop you up and feed you to the fishes!" Roared Reigou charging the boy head on raising his scythe.

"Takaru you take the left I'll take the right Tenten paperbomb!" Ordered Dai pulling a giant shuriken from his bag as he and Takaru leaped out of way of his blade stroke.

"Alright one explosion coming up!" Answered the kunochi hurling several explosive kunai at him that struck his chest exploding on contact.

"Takaru now!" Commanded Dai as Takaru increased the strength and intensity of the flames with his Shakugan.

"Haha attack plan Delta was a success!" Laughed Takaru pumping his fist into the air.

"Damn you little snot nosed brats really pulled one over on me." Remarked Reigou walking out of the flames the sleeves of his robes burned off and his metal lips rings glowing red hot burning into his flesh the pain not seeming to harm the man as he picked up his scythe giving the three genin a crazed smile.

"This man...he isn't human!" Muttered Ouke her purple eyes wide with fear.

"What the hell is this guy?" Questioned Dai bringing up his shuriken defensively.

"Fine you wana play hardball freak then get ready for a curve ball!" Shouted Takaru as he made a handsign and announced "Katon: Soensho no jutsu." Before exhaling five arrows of blue flame at Reigou.

Making his own handsign he announced "Suiton: Junsai no jutsu." A large orb of water forming around him blocking the explosive arrows. Using the smoke as cover Takaru and Dai charged the man bringing up their weapons, then seeing a glint of red they were in a blade deadlock with Reigou having to use all their might so not to succumb to the man tremendous strength.

"You with the orange eyes your kekkai genkai will go nicely with my eye collection." Smiled the insane man."

"Collect this you psychopathic prick!" Said Takaru activating his Shakugan again sending a burst of flame point blank into the mans chest the explosion sending him into the railing of the bridge.

"T-Take that you..." Panted Takaru his Shakugan beginning to take its toll on him.

"Takaru take five I'll try to stall him until I can think of a battle strategy." Said Dai.

"No way am I gonna let you have all the glory Shime I gotta look good in front of Tenten ya know." Grinned Takaru deactivating his ocular jutsu.

"Yeah lets show this guy our new technique huh Baka." Smiled Dai giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah lets do it." Said Takaru cracking his knuckles.

Standing side by side both boys weaves different handsigns and announced simultaneously "Fuuton: Kaze Ryuu no jutsu!" Both of them exhaling a large blast of wind that formed a giant wind dragon that swallowed Reigou in a hurricane like windstorm a huge roar echoing through the air.

"Team 12 one lame assassins zero." Chuckled Takaru falling to one knee his chakra almost depleted.

"Takaru come on get up we wo..." Before Dai could finish his sentence Reigou appeared behind him and smashed his fist into the boys back causing the him to cough up blood.

"Dai! Why you fre..." Cutting his outburst short Reigou made a quick handsign a burst of pressurized water smashing into his left side shredding his sleeve.

"Now for the little brown haired bitch of the group." Remarked Reigou walking towards Tenten blood leaking from his body forming a dark red trail as he approached the girl.

Pulling her lucky kunai from her side pouch she charged the man head on burying her kunai into his stomach causing a dark laugh to escape his lips as he wrapped his hand around her throat lifting her up off the ground chuckling as the girl struggled for air.

"I guess I'll have some fun with you and wont kill you right away since your the only one left." Grinned the mentally unstable man brushing a lock of hair out of the girls face as it began to turn bright red from the lack of air.

Loosening his grip slightly he threw her against a tree her shirt ripping slightly as she fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Picking up his scythe and walking toward her to end it his dark shadow looming over the girl like death himself he brought his blade down quickly in a executioners arch hearing a wet crunch causing a small smile to form on his lips. Looking down his smile vanished as he saw Takaru blocking the blade with his left arm his left eye an eerie color of yellow the white of his eye pitch black.

"I'm not done with you yet...Tenten get Dai and Ouke somewhere safe I'll handle him." Commanded Takaru.

"But Takaru he's too strong for you to fight by yourself if you die...I...don't." Said the brunette tears brimming in her eyes not knowing what to do.

"I'll be fine now go I wont ask again!" Ordered Takaru his voice dark not belonging to the happy go lucky ninja she knew.

"Okay." Answered the girl picking up the unconscious Dai and calling Ouke as they fled into a safe spot in the forest so she could treat Dais wounds.

"Alright just me and you kid lets finish this so I can go kill your friends shall we?" Chuckled Reigou pulling his scythe blade from the boys arm.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later I'm just glad it didn't happen in the village where I could hurt someone I cared about...but now I can focus all my pent up rage on you and trust me if you think your a dark twisted person wait till you get a load of me!" Laughed Takaru a insane smile on his face as a black flame shaped pattern spread over the left side of his body the large gash in his left arm healing rapidly.

Charging the boy Reigou brought his blade up in a wide arch to slice the boy in half seeing the place where the boy was standing empty he looked to his left and saw the boy standing on the blade of his sythe bringing his foot across his face causing him to drop his weapon Takaru cut a backflip and announced 'Katon: Housenka no jutsu.' Mentally while exhaling several fireballs that engulfed the psychopath.

"That's it now you die!" Roared Reigou making a handsign the boy had never seen before the veins in his arms becoming thicker then pointing at the genin he shot out sevral bolts of hardened blood pierceing his body in sevral places knocking him back a few steps his wounds healing quickly and recovering he charged Reigou bringing up his knee hard into his chin knocking out one of his lip rings and bringing down both his hands down onto his skull a slight cracking sound echoing through the air finally grabbing two kunai from his utility pouch he rammed them up under his ribs causing a roar of pain to escape the mans mouth.

"Guess you can feel pain then that means you can suffer as well." Said the dark version of the boy activating his Shakugan engulfing the assassin in dark purple flames.

Finishing his technique Takaru turned on his heel his Shakugan fading the severely burned body of Reigou falling to the ground.

"You little punk I'll skin you alive!" Roared the undying shinobi charging the boy anger clouding his better judgment.

Turning around Takaru using the last of his chakra thrusted his hand out quickly stopping the raging psychopath dead in his tracks. Looking down Reigou saw a fist sized flaming hole where his heart should have been looking at the boy then his chest as if to confirm his death he fell to his knees.

"Finally." Said Takaru simply falling to his knees as well he looked up at the sky the sun beginning to set the dark pattern receding back to his hidden left arm the girl from his dream appeared in front of him smiling at him filling the air with the smell of freshly picked flowers.

"You did good Takaru-kun but don't die okay you still have more people to protect kay." Smiled the girl touching his cheek tenderly.

"I will I promise..." Sighed Takaru slipping out of consciousness getting a brief look at the girls face seeing she bore a striking resemblance to Tenten.

XXXX

Waking up a hour or two later Takaru found his head resting on something soft and warm and some cool liquid being trickled down his throat looking around a little he felt his head rest move slightly placing his hands above him he felt something round and soft above his head hearing a small yelp Takaru saw Tentens blushing face looking down at him.

"Gahh! Sorry Tenten I didn't know honest!" Apologized Takaru bowing.

"Heh it's ok Takaru it was an honest mistake." Smiled the girl sheepishly still blushing.

"Well look who's up." Smiled Tatsuya appearing in a puff of smoke a bundle of firewood under his arm.

"Tatsuya sensei your alright!" Exclaimed Takaru glad to see his teacher and friend had survived.

"Of course you think a simple assassin could finish me so easily?" Chuckled the man the only mark on him that suggested he was in a life or dead battle was the small tear in his jounin vest.

"Wait what about Ouke...and Dai?" Questioned Takaru fearing the worst.

"What about me Baka?" Remarked the brown haired genin playfully punching the back of his head.

"He just suffered a few cracked ribs that's all and Ouke is in the tent sleeping she's not really used to seeing this type of action." Informed the kunochi.

"Well I guess all we have to do is drop off the pampered princess and our first mission will be a success grinned the boy holding his ribs as a small twinge of pain shot through him.

"After you get some rest after you gave us time to escape we came back later and found you unconscious and you had lost a lot of blood so this time your gonna take it easy if you want to or not." Smiled the brunette.

"Fine I guess I could use a...quick nap." Said Takaru stifling a yawn as he placed his head down and looked at the girl he swore he could smell freshly cut flowers as he drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Waking up for the second time in his tent Takaru stretched his arms realizing that his left arm was still bandaged.

"Good they didn't touch my arm that means they still don't know." Sighed Takaru changing his shirt and walking outside seeing everyone packed and ready to go.

Packing his own things and cleaning up the campsite everyone walked off preparing to cross the second bridge hoping that crossing this bridge would be less of a hassle. Crossing the bridge it occurred to Ouke that this would probably be the last time she saw her new found friends stopping abruptly she took a deep breath and stared at the countless stars in the night sky.

"Ouke what's up why'd you stop?" Questioned Dai.

"It's just that well...you guys I consider you my friends and it seems that our little journey is ending so I just wanted to say that I'll miss you all Tenten, Dai, Tatsuya, and even you octopus head uh I mean Takaru." Smiled the girl sad to have to leave her new friends so soon especially after everything they just went through tears beginning to run down her face.

"Hey your talking like we'll never see eachother again Ouke mark my words you haven't seen the last of this guy so no tears okay." Grinned Takaru ruffling the girls hair.

"Okay I'm looking forward to it Takaru." Smiled Ouke wiping her tears as they approached Kirigakure.

Entering the outpost the three shinobi were greeted with warm regards as they saw a pink haired man and woman sitting in elaborate jade lined thrones.

"Mother, and Father." Cried the girl running up to greet her parents as everyone seemed happy to have Ouke back.

"I thank you for returning my daughter back to me shinobi I will let your hokage know that the village of Kohonagakure has the full support of the Motome family at it's back." Regarded the man.

"Thank you sir." Said Tatsuya bowing respectfully the three teens bowing as well.

"Well we'll be leaving now so you all can catch up on some much needed family bonding." Smiled the jonin as the four of them began to leave.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Ouke suddenly running toward Takaru wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Thank you for everything Takaru-kun." Sighed the girl pressing her lips against his quickly.

"Grahh no problem!" Said Takaru his face flushing bright red not expecting what just happened.

Walking out of the outpost a cool breeze flowing through the village as various villagers walked through the streets Takaru was the first to speak up.

"Well now that all that's over lets go home I miss my bed...and Maruyaki-Sans." Grinned the boy scratching the back of head.

"Yeah your right about that." Sighed Dai rubbing his side his ribs still pretty sore.

"Well how about when we get back I buy all of us a round of Barbeque?" Offered Tatsuya with a smile pulling a toothpick from his front pocket and placing it in his mouth.

"Wow thanks sensei after all that's happened I could use some rest and relaxation." Said Tenten letting out a sigh.

"Well then lets go that Barbeque wont be there forever!" Laughed Takaru running ahead tasting the smoked meat already.

'*Sigh* That kid is something else.' Said Tatsuya mentally walking faster to catch up with the boy.

"Hey slow down Baka." Complained Dai jogging to catch up to his friend.

"Yeah slow down Takaru you can't run all the way back to the village." Said Tenten smiling running after him as well.

As the three genin ran their way back to Konoha with the starry night sky above their heads and a mission under their belts they felt as if nothing could ruin their spirits not bandits not assassins no not anything and this was only the beginning of something great.

Authors Note: Well that was chapter four how'd you like it enough action not enough action more romance maybe well leave a review and let me know I crave your reviews so leave one shoot maybe even two anyway I'm going to the moon!  
Peace, Love, and Anarchy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at the village gates happy to be home Tatsuya spoke up. "Well it's been a fun little trip but I'm going to report to the Hokage about or mission I'll see you three tomorrow at 12:00 for training and again good work." Remarked the sensei walking his way to the Hokage tower.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm bushed I'm gonna head home." Yawned Dai leaving Takaru and Tenten alone.

"Well I guess I'll head home too." Grinned Takaru starting to leave but stopped by a tug at his sleeve.

"Wait Takaru umm I just want to say that what you did for us back there protecting me from that assassin...I'd be dead if it wasn't for you so thank you for that." Said the girl grateful for what he was willing to do for her.

"No problem I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Said the boy his face reddening.

"Well umm I guess I'll get going again thank you." Smiled the girl giving the boy a quick hug and turning around to leave.

"Wait Tenten I have to tell you something." Said Takaru stopping the girl.

"What is it?" Asked the girl hoping the boys next words were in the form of a question.

"It's just that uhh...the Festival of Falling Leaves is coming up and...would you go with me!?" Said Takaru forcing the words out.

"I've waiting on you to ask me that Takaru yes I'd love to go with you I'll show you where I live tomorrow after training so you know where to pick me up kay." Giggled the girl seeing the look of awe on the boy's face.

"Ok s-sounds cool see you t-tomorrow." Stuttered Takaru as the brunette trotted home.

"It was that easy and she was waiting on me to ask her heh." Chuckled Takaru leaning against a nearby building shocked by how smoothly the scenario he played in his head over and over again went.

His spirits high and his stomach empty he walked his way to his favorite restaurant to full his seemingly bottom less stomach.

XXXX

After a large meal of Maruyaki and Yakiimo the full shinobi walked his was home got in his pajamas and fell back onto his bed and drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face ready for tomorrow.

The next day...

Waking up the next morning with a pep in his step Takaru went through his morning routine quickly and headed out his front door thinking of what to say when he met the girls' parents and how to act stopping suddenly he saw Dai talking to a red haired girl both of them blushing as the brown haired boy stumbled over his words. Taking in the appearance of the girl she wore a white and red jacket with sleeves that were slightly to long for her with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, and red pants that stopped above her ankles with black sandals and crimson hita-ate. Realizing that Dai was asking his own crush Namikaze Shuriu to the festival Takaru continued on his way to the training grounds with a smug grin on his face he saw Tenten sitting on a log going through her utility pouch not noticing the boys approach.

"Hey Tenten morning." Greeted Takaru giving the girl a small wave.

"Oh hi Takaru good morning to you too." Smiled the girl looking up from her supplies.

"Hey where's Dai he's usually here before you?" Asked the girl.

"Oh I just saw him earlier he should be here in a minute." Informed Takaru sitting next to the girl on the log.

"So did you sleep well?" Asked the girl making idle conversation.

"Yeah I slept fine...so umm what time do you want me to pick you up for the festival tonight?" Asked Takaru scooting a little closer to the kunochi.

"You can walk back with me after training if that's ok with you." Said the brunette placing her hand over Takarus accidentally.

"Uhh T-Tenten..." Takaru said his voice barely a whisper as his lips drifted closer to the kunochi.

"Yes Takaru..." Asked Tenten her heartbeat beginning to increase as the two teens lips were only a few centimeters away from meeting.

"Morning Team!" Announced Tatsuya appearing in a puff of smoke startling the two genin their foreheads knocking together.

"Gah! Hey Tatsuya sensei." Groaned Takaru rubbing his forehead. 'Dammit this guy has the worst timing!' Grumbled the teen mentally.

"Hello Sensei good morning." Greeted Tenten her cheeks reddening hoping the jounin hadn't seen the moment of romance between the two.

"Yes good morning I see you two are getting along so where's Dai?" Chuckled the jounin.

"Shime's on his way I saw him not to long ago." Remarked Takaru standing up seeing that his moment of romance was over at least for the time being.

"Hey I'm here sorry for being late!" Announced the brown haired shinobi running towards his fiends bending over to catch his breath.

"Well now that everyone's here let's get started shall we, today I've decided to teach you all at least one A rank jutsu." Smiled the sensei smiling.

"Awesome well then let's get started already!" Exclaimed Takaru.

"Alright hold your horses Takaru you're not going to master it overnight." Chuckled Tatsuya.

"Sure I will just you watch!" Grinned the genin as Tatsuya handed his a scroll labeled 'A rank Katon'.

"Well now that Baka is occupied sensei what's the occasion for this?" Questioned Dai unraveling his scroll and looking over the contents.

"Well let's just say that I've enrolled you all in something and you'll have to be as strong as you can be to come out on top." Grinned the jounin not saying anything else about it.

"Wow "Suiton: Ryuu Kyouga no jutsu" sounds powerful can't wait to learn it." Grinned Dai walking off to practice the handsign for his new jutsu.

Handing Tenten her scroll Tatsuya stood back and let the teens work on their new jutsu smiling as he saw Takaru trying hard to master the new technique in a single afternoon.

"Dammit ok one more time monkey, rabbit, boar!" Said Takaru forming the proper handsign and pumping explosive chakra into his katana the blade glowing red from heat but then going out quickly causing a dissatisfied groan from the shinobi.

'Hmm he just received the scroll for the jutsu moments ago but he's already nearly halfway to learning the jutsu...and after what happened in Kirigakure with his arm I had no idea he bore the cursemark but how did he get it and better yet how can he control it so well with just simple sealing tabs...I'll have to continue to keep a close eye on him, still that boy has a bright future ahead of him I can feel it.' Thought Tatsuya observing his team with a smile.

"Okay this I got it here goes "Katon: Tenkuu Yabia no jutsu!" Announced Takaru pulling his katana from its sheath the blade glowing red hot smoke rising off it, grinning and twirling the searing sword the blade cracked then shattered sending burning blade fragments flying through the air causing him Dai and Tenten to duck quickly so not to be skewered by Takarus blunder.

"You pumped to much chakra into the blade Baka I told we told you couldn't master that jutsu in a day." Said Dai with a "I told you so" look.

"Damn my katana..." Said Takaru quitely tightening his grip on the handle realizing he had the blade ever since he could remember and the simple weapon had extreme sentimental value to him.

"Umm Takaru are you ok you look sad?" Asked the kunochi placing her hand on the boys shoulder.

"Huh oh um I'm fine it's just that I've always had this katana and I guess I've grown attached to it that's all." Chuckled the boy lightly running his thumb over the worn sheath.

"Well my dad is the village blacksmith he could make you a new one if you like." Offered the girl knowing what it's like to have a weapon with sentimental value.

"Naw that's ok but thanks anyway." Grinned the black haired genin getting back to his usual self.

"Well I think that will do with training for today today is the festival so I'll end training early you three go have fun." Said the sensei as the teens ran off to get dressed and cleaned up for the event.

"Well that was pretty nice of you Tatsuya." Replied a woman appearing in a puff of smoke behind the jonin.

"Well what do I own the pleasure of your company Ms. Mitarashi?" Asked Tatsuya with a smile.

"My you have changed Tatsuya you look like a different man without a sake bottle in your hand." Replied the trench coat wearing woman.

"Well that was the reason you broke up with me in the first place." Said the man with a smile.

"I appear to not have a date for the festival would you mind changing that?" Asked the woman with a smile.

"It wouldn't be gentlemanly if I refused now would it." Replied Tatsuya offering her his hand.

"Now then who said chivalry is a lost art." Smiled Anko Taking his hand as both of them vanished in a puff of smoke.

XXXX

"Grahh what should I wear!" Exclaimed Takaru sorting through his unorganized closet.

Reaching the back of his closet he found the perfect outfit, a black dress jacket and dark red dress shirt along with black slacks and shiny black dress shoes.

"Perfect this will definitely impress Ten-chans dad." Said Takaru putting on his clothes and putting on a dab of colonge and exiting his house.

Arriving at Tentens home he took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden frame hearing a slight booming sound he was face to face or face to chest with a living mountain.

"Who are you supposed to be...well speak up boy!" Ordered the giant man.

"Umm I'm here to pick up Tenten sir if that's alright with you of course." Chuckled Takaru nervously surprised his voice worked.

"Hmm so your the boy my daughter has taken a liking to." Said the man placing his huge hand on top of the boys head and lifting him up off the ground and turning him left then right as if he was examining a apple to see if it was rotten.

"Well you seem ok but know this boy if you ever hurt my daughter in any way I'll break you in half like a twig." Said the mountain of a man turning around and entering the house.

"What just happened?" Said Takaru letting out a sigh.

"Hey Tenten your boy friends here!" Said a small boy appearing in the doorway making kissing sounds.

"Shut up Ginta! Oh hey Takaru ready to go?" Asked the girl brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Her usual twin bun hair style was let down so her hair flowed over her shoulders like a chocolate colored waterfall her beauty only completed by the strapless red dress with a bold white line across it.

"Wow Tenten you look amazing!" Praised Takaru stunned by the girls beauty.

"Thanks you look nice too." Smiled Tenten as the two genin walked down the very lively streets of Konoha as people adored their homes and business with paper leaves.

"So what should we do first we have the whole night." Asked Takaru stuffing his hands in his pockets a sharp burning pain shooting up his left arm causing his face to falter slightly but ignoring the short twinge of pain.

"How about we go to some of the booths set up I always love playing some of the festival games their...oh if that's ok with you Takaru." Said the girl.

"Heh I don't care what we do as long as I get hang out with you." Smiled Takaru.

"Ok sounds good." Said Tenten wrapping her arms around his left her comfort easing his pain slightly.

As they walked toward the heart of the festival they saw two familiar faces.

"Hey Dai and Shuriu what's up?!" Grinned Takaru fist bumping his friend.

"Oh hey Takaru and Tenten hows it going." Smiled Dai greeting his friends.

"Yes how are you doing." Replied the red haired girl with a small smile and wave.

"So you finally asked Shuriu to the festival bout time you had a crush on her since..." Said Takaru being cut off by Dai putting him in a headlock.

"Shut up Baka!" Growled Dai tightening his grip.

"*Sigh* Boys will be boys I guess." Said Tenten watching the two boys wrestle.

"Yeah I suppose your right." Giggled the daughter of the Hokage.

After the boys quick scuffle the four teens walked to a nearby Booth that read test your strength a bored looking man sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

"Excuse us but we'd like to play." Said Shuriu softly the man ignoring her.

"Hold on ahem...Hey fuck face we said we wana play!" Roared Takaru slamming his fist down hard onto the counter.

"Wahh? Don't ya see I'm busy read the sign hit the bell win a prize now leave me be." Groaned the man going back to his magazine.

"Fine I'll go first." Grinned Takaru flexing his biceps and picking up the hammer.

Bringing up the hammer high over his head he brought it down with all his strength onto the lever the metal ball only going halfway into the air not coming anywhere close to hitting the bell.

"Haha my turn Baka." Smiled Dai picking up the hammer with one hand and slamming it down hard onto the lever breaking it and knocking the bell off the wooden post it flying high into the sky out of sight.

"Wow that was amazing Dai." Said Shuriu in awe.

"Yeah well anyone could do that if they had Dais monster strength." Grumbled Takaru.

"What the hell how are you that strong your just a kid!?" Stuttered the man.

"I don't know give me my prize now." Said Dai holding out his hand.

"Oh ok here you go kid." Said the man handing him a stuffed doll of the first hokage.

"Here you go Shuriu." Smiled Dai handing the girl the doll.

"Thanks Dai-kun." Said the girl blushing.

"Well lets go to a booth were I can win at." Grumbled Takaru.

"Hey what's with this crowd of people around that booth." Asked Tenten pointing at a booth that read Maruyaki challenge eat as much as you can.

"Awesome!" Yelled Takaru running through the crowd and stopping at the table that held plates stacked tall with barbeque.

"Hold on their son if you want to participate in the challenge you'll have to give us your name and sign this waiver." Said a man wearing a chefs apron.

"Sure whatever here so where's the tasty little morsels I'm starving." Said the genin signing the paper quickly and sitting down at the table.

"Alright here are the rules eat as much as you can and eat more than your opponent if you lose you have to pay for your meal our eaters today are Ihara Takaru versus Akimichi Choji." Annouced the apron wearing man.

"What a minute Takaru has a giant appetite but Choji is a bottomless pit this could end badly for our wallets." Sighed Dai.

"So you think you can eat more than me I'd like to see that!" Chuckled Choji munching on a bag of chips.

"We'll see about that when it comes to Maruyaki no one beats me." Grinned Takaru.

"We'll see about that skinny... Ahh chubbies rule!" Yelled the boy picking up his chopsticks and beginning to shovel down his barbeque.

Picking up his chopsticks as well Takaru began polishing off his first plate and moved on to his second the boys neck and neck.

"Hey I didn't say go yet I...go I guess." Said the man starting the timer.

"More sauce!" Ordered Takaru between bites already on his twelfth plate of barbeque.

"Me first!" Growled Choji already on his thirteenth plate.

"Wow it almost like their fighting." Said Shuriu.

"Man how do they eat like that and their stomachs don't explode." Dai remarked in awe seeing the boys finish their 50th plate of food.

"Your toast." Growled Takaru moving on to another plate of Maruyaki.

"Toast is for later lets focus on Maruyaki!" Replied Choji finishing his 57th plate.

"Wow folk all the participants have dropped out or gotten sick the only ones left are Takaru and Choji who are getting close to reaching their 100th plate!" Announced the man as the crowd cheered them on.

"More please!" The boys announced in unison.

"We can't you two a-ate it all...that was enough food for 29 starving grown men and you two ate it all." Said the man in awe.

"Well next time make more." Said Choji opening a bag of chips and walking off to find something else to eat.

"Wow that was great my compliments to the chef." Grinned Takaru letting out a burp.

"Well that was interesting..." Said Dai having new found respect for Takarus appetite.

"So what should we do know?" Asked Shuriu.

"How about we get something to eat seeing Takaru wolf down all that Maruyaki made me hungry." Smiled Tenten.

"Sure I still got plenty of room left." Grinned Takaru patting his stomach.

"Are you even human dude?" Asked Dai as the three teens walked to a food stall and got Yakitori on a stick and green tea.

Finishing their meal quickly Dai looked at his watch and gasped "Hey we need to get going if we wanna see the fireworks demonstration they say that it's gonna be huge this year." Said the shinobi grabbing Shurius hand and rushing off to the demonstration area.

"Yeah he's right we should get going Takaru." Said Tenten getting up.

"Hold on Tenten I know a great place to watch the fireworks." Said the genin holding out his hand.

"Umm ok Takaru where?" Asked the girl taking his bandaged hand in hers.

Picking the girl up in his arms he leaped up onto a nearby tree branch and jumped through several trees until they arrived at a large tree that over looked the entire village casting them both in moonlight.

"Wow this place is amazing Takaru." Said the kunochi taking in the beautiful view.

"Yeah it's the second most beautiful things I've ever seen." Grinned Takaru.

"Oh well what's the first...oh Takaru that's so sweet." Smiled the girl brushing a lock of hair out of her face reminding Takaru of the girl he kept seeing in his dreams.

"Tenten I want to ask you something..." Said Takaru running a bandaged finger across the soft backside of the girls hand.

"What is it Takaru...?" Asked Tenten.

"Go out with me Ten-chan I love you." Said the boy quickly his face bright red.

"Yes of course I will." Said the kunochi softly brushing her lips against his cheek happy the boy finally asked.

Brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes Takaru tilted the girls head up slightly and pressed his lips against her soft pink lips a warm sensation filling both of the shinobis chests as the kiss became more passionate. Suddenly a loud booming sound was heard causing their lips to part looking up the night sky was filled with dozens of explosions of light signifying the start of the fireworks.

"Looks like the fireworks have started Ten-chan." Said Takaru with a small smile.

"That's nice now where were we?" Smiled the girl bringing up her lips and placing them against his.

As the fireworks ended so did the the teens kiss a thin trail of saliva forming from their parting lips both of the teens blushing heavily.

"Well we should get going Takaru I don't wana miss my curfew." Said the kunochi.

"Yeah...wait before we go I want to give you this its precious to me and I want you to have it." Said Takaru draping his mysterious crystal necklace around the girls neck and fastening it.

"Wow Takaru its beautiful I love it." Said the girl as the crystal glowed a faint color of lavender.

"Think of the light as my spirit and the crystal my love as long as you have this necklace you have me with you." Said Takaru the poem coming out his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"Wow Takaru-kun that was beautiful where did you hear that?" Asked the girl.

"Heh don't know it just came out but its true I'd never let anything bad happen to you and I'll do my best to protect you." Assured Takaru holding her hand as they walked back toward her home.

After a short walk they reached the girls home stopping at the porch they said their goodbyes for the night.

"Takaru-kun I had a nice time tonight I'll see you tomorrow and thank you for the necklace I love it." Smiled the girl.

"Hey no problem and I had a nice time too...sweet dreams beautiful." Said Takaru kissing the back of her hand and saying goodbye as she walked inside.

Turning on his heel he began to walk home whistling a cheerful tune everything in his life seeming to be going perfectly well almost everything he thought placing a hand on his left arm but not letting that get him down he looked up at the night sky and smiled even though his past was dark and unknown like the black sky his future burned bright like the thousand of stars that glittered above him so as he continued his walk he knew that he was destined for greatness and if the universe thought otherwise he'd fight until he came out on top.

Authors Note: Well that's all for chapter five I tried to focus on the romance in this chapter but trust me I'll make up for it in the next couple of chapters lots of action believe it! Peace Love and Anarchy to all and to all a shut the hell up!


	6. Chapter 6

The sun high in the sky with a few clouds overhead and a dozen birds chirping adding to the serene atmosphere of the village Takaru walked his way to the ninja academy to meet with his team being informed about the chunin exams a few days after the festival and had been training nonstop so to be able to breeze through the exams. Adjusting his new katana on his back he still wasn't used to it the blade feeling strange in his hands he continued his way to the academy ready to show the other genin there his new found strength.

XXXX

Walking into the academy and looking around seeing a room full of genin from different villages crowded around in the center of the room Takaru pushed his way through the crowd seeing Dai and Rock Lee sparing the brown haired boy panting heavily from trying to keep up with the bowl cut sporting boys inhuman speed.

"Hey Ten-chan what's happening?" asked Takaru seeing the girl among the crowd.

"Lee challenged Dai to a quick sparing match but it doesn't look like Dai can keep up." Said the girl a look of concern on her face.

"This has been a great bout I thank you Hiranaka Dai for being a worthy opponent your tremendous strength kept me on my toes." Said Lee with a bow.

"Hey Lee I'm not don't yet." Said Dai charging him head on tightening his fist and smashing his it hard into the ground at Lees feet shattering the concrete blinding him momentarily.

"Your power is great but if you don't focus it its useless in battle." Said Lee appearing in frontof the boy and sending him high into the air with a kick.

Appearing behind Dai again he unravelled the bandages around his forearms slightly as they began to tighten around the brown haired shinobi.

"That's enough Lee!" Announced a scraggly voice across the room Lees attack being stopped by a red pinwheel pinning one of his bandages to the wall.

"Oh you you saw..." Said the bushy browed boy landing smoothly looking at the ground ashamed.

"You know that move is forbidden you know the rules." Scolded the voice coming into view.

"What the it's a turtle!" Exclaimed Takaru.

"I wouldn't have used the reversal move if..." Said Lee trailing off.

"Do you think I care about your feeble excuses think of the repercussions of a shinobi warrior revealing his secrets so easily...I hope you have prepared yourself for your punishment?" Asked the turtle.

"Yes I have." Said the boy bowing his head.

"Ahh the burning flames of youth your all full of them haha!" Exclaimed a man appearing in a puff of smoke on top of the turtle wearing the same skin tight green uniform the boy wore with a jonin jacket along with the same bushy eyebrows and bowl cut.

"Ah man he has the hugest eyebrows I've ever seen their almost fucking alive!" Exclaimed Takaru.

"Hey don't make fun of Guy sensei he's a genius!" Remarked Lee.

"Oh whatever I don't know what to think of all the freaks that keep popping in here first you then a turtle then a guy comes out the turtle!" Remarked Takaru.

"Oh Lee come here a sec." Smiled Guy.

"Oh yes master?" Asked the boy.

"IDIOT!" Roared the man punching the boy hard in the face.

"M-Master I..." Said the thick eyelashed boy tears running down his face.

"Quite Lee not one more word!" Said the man embracing the boy in a large hug.

"What the..." Said Takaru unsure what to think of what he was seeing.

"Can't believe I got beat by a touchy feely crybaby." Grumbled Dai.

"Its alright Lee mistakes and youth go hand in hand but attempting to break the big rule can't go unpunished so after the exams your punishment is to sweat 500 laps around the practice arena!" Announced the man.

"Yes sir!" Sniffed Lee giving a salute.

"So you three must be Tatsuyas kids aye?" Said Guy appearing behind the three within the blink of an eye.

'Damn he moved so fast I couldn't even blink before he moved!' Thought Takaru.

"I've faced your sensei before the drunken devil of Konoha he's a force to be reckoned with but I still won haha." Laughed the man.

'Wow he said he's stronger than Tatsuya and I don't think he's bluffing either!' Said Dai mentally.

"Well I suppose it's time to go come now Lee." Ordered the man.

"Yes sir oh and Dai I hope you improve your speed the next time we spar and Takaru I would very much enjoy to spar with the one who calls himself the wildfire of Konoha." Said Lee before both of them vanished in a blur of motion.

"Hmm I guess there're gonna be some strong shinobi at the chunin exams a perfect time to test our strength don't you guys agree?" Grinned Dai tightening his fist.

"Yeah come on guys lets go knock their socks off!" Smiled Tenten.

"Yeah lets go get those socks woo-hoo!" Exclaimed Takaru as the three genin walked through the large double doors on the fast track to becoming chunin.

"Wow this is awesome look at all these shinobi!", Exclaimed Takaru with a grin ready to challenge ever last one of them.

"Try to calm down Takaru-kun some of these guys look preety tough." Said Tenten taken aback by all the ninja from different villages.

"She's right Takaru some of these teams don't just look skilled they look straight up bloodthirsty!" Said Dai uneasily examining a team of genin from Otogakure the one with the bandaged face sending a chill up his spine.

"Hey Takaru long time no see!" Grinned Naruto putting a arm around Takarus shoulder as his team walked up.

"Hey bro what's up." Takaru smiled back his eyes narrowing slightly as Sasuke walked up his aura reading I'm better than you.

"So this is your squad?" Asked the jinchuriki motioning to Tenten and Dai.

"Huh oh yeah this is Dai and my girlfriend Tenten." Introduced Takaru his face flushing red when he referred to the kunochi as his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you all, you guys probably know my team Sasuke and my girlfriend Ino." Said Naruto introducing his teammates.

"So I heard that the chunin journeyman exams were tough I hope we fair better than the other teams before us." Remarked Dai.

"Well we have nothing to worry about with my Uchiha blood and Narutos jinchuriki we'll blow through all of you without breaking a sweat." Said the raven haired boy with a small smile very sure of himself.

"We'll see about that emo boy." Growled Takaru hating the Uchihas conceded attitude.

"Hmph you should watch your mouth before I show you what it means to be a Uchiha your pitiful Shakugan could never stand against my Sharingan." Said Sasuke with a chuckle.

"We'll see about that you concerned mother...!" Takaru began before being cut off by his girlfriend.

"Takaru stop! Save it for the exams kay." Asked Tenten giving the boy and innocent look that made all the rage exit his system quickly.

"Whatever I'm gotta here." Said Sasuke with a huff walking off into the crowd.

"Sorry about that Sasuke can be a dick sometimes but he has his good traits too." Chuckled Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"No problem Takaru can get a little over the top at times as well." Said Dai causing Takaru to shoot him a glare.

"Well I guess we'll see eachother during the exams we should probably go get Sasuke and calm him down." Said Naruto walking off to find the raven haired boy.

"Umm nice meeting you all." Said Ino with a smile walking after her boyfriend.

"Well this exam will definitely be interesting." Said Dai with a smile.

"Hey looks like some more newbies, you greenhorns stick out like a sore thumb." Said a glasses wearing boy.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Said Takaru raising one his eyebrows.

"Names Kabuto second year applying for the chunin journeyman exams so I'm pretty familiar with what we'll be facing." Smiled the glasses wearing teen.

"Oh cool do you think you could give us a few tips as first timers?" Asked Tenten not wanting to fail.

"No problem I suppose I could give you rookies a few pointers." Said Kabuto pulling a blank card from his pocket that read shinobi skill card on the back.

'Hmm what's up with guy he seems cool but his aura makes me uneasy...naw it's probably nothing just over thinking things as usual.' Said Takaru mentally as Kabuto explained the use of his cards.

"Hey all of you brats calm down! I'm Morino Ibiki the proctor of the first part of the journeyman exam now everyone take your assigned seats and prepare for the written part of the test." Ordered the scarred man appearing in a puff of smoke with several other jonin in proctor uniforms.

"W-Written part of the exam..." Said Takaru a small bead of sweat rolling down his face as he took his seat and was handed his pencil and paper.

"Oh man Takaru-kun is a great shinobi when it comes to the physical aspect but when it comes to academics...this could be bad." Said Tenten with a sigh.

"Ah geez every time we had a test in ninja academy Takaru cheated off me but now we're so spread out and there's proctors looking over our shoulders from every angle this is bad." Said Dai softly.

"And let me tell you all one thing if any of you get the brilliant idea to attempt to cheat you and your team will fail so on that note begin." Said Ibiki simply.

'Crap I'm screwed these questions are impossible and if I try to cheat I'll take down Tenten and Dai along with me...wait I know exactly what to do haha guess Dai isn't the only smart one!' Thought Takaru with a smile starting on his test.

After a hour of nonstop writing and clever espionage skills Ibiki raised his hand and announced that the genins time was up.

"Alright now that it seems that most of you have finished or have been kicked out for cheating I'm going to give you your last question but know this if you answer incorrectly you and your team will be failed and forbidden to take the exam ever again." Said Ibiki coldly.

"What that's bullshit there's genin that have taken the exam before in this room!" Exclaimed the genin sitting next to Takaru.

"Well I wasn't using the rule the last years but I am now so sit down and shut the hell up." Commanded the man firmly.

"I-I quit I'm sorry guys!" Announced a random shinobi as he and his team were escorted out of the room.

"Me to forgive me Gato and Matsuda!" Cried another genin as sevral more people quit the pressure causing them to snap.

"So anyone else?" Said the scarred man with a sigh.

"Hey..." Said Takaru his hand raised over his head.

"Takaru-kun no..." Said Tenten softly.

"Damn so this is how it ends..." Said Dai gritting his teeth.

"I'll never give up you may scare these other weak willed losers but I'm made of stronger stuff than they are you can give me a hundred test and I'll still never give up!" Roared Takaru slamming his fist down on the table.

"Yeah me too." Announced a random shinobi.

"Same here." Cried another Takarus speech motivating the entire room.

"Well now that you say that I'd like to tell you all that...You all pass!" Said the man with a large smile transforming into a different person.

"Wha...?" Said Takaru unsure what to think.

"The purpose of this test was to test your information gathering skills and to see if you would sell your teammates out so easily you all have what it takes to become great chunin." Smiled the man.

Suddenly the window smashed a large object swooping into the classroom shocking everyone except the proctors who gave a small smile.

"Alright runts don't get to happy I'm Mitarashi Anko the proctor of the second half of the exam and believe me I'll have the number of this group cut down by half when I'm done with you!" Exclaimed a woman in a trench coat with a large banner behind her that had her name on it.

"Wow that was unexpected..." Muttered Dai.

"Haha yeah lets go!" Laughed Takaru as the group of genin followed the woman.

XXXX

"Alrighty kids welcome to the forest of death the second trail of your exam, half of you will be given Heaven scrolls the other half will get Earth scrolls your objective is to obtain both scrolls and reach the tower in the center of the forest in the time limit of 120 hours or five days for you simple folk." Informed the woman.

"Aww yeah we'll demolish this test just you wait bring it on!" Exclaimed Takaru.

Anko with a small smile then threw a kunai at Takaru the blade would have left a deep slash on his face if a hand hadn't of caught the knife in time.

"Heh your kind are always the first to go." Smiled Anko.

"You should watch your big mouth it'll get you in trouble." Warned a black haired girl beside Takaru tossing the kunai to the ground.

"Umm thank for the save um do I know you?" Asked Takaru taking in her appearance, she wore a high collar black sleeveless jacket with black tape wrapped around her fingers and had black kanji that read pain on her left shoulder along with white shorts that stopped above her knees with black sandals. Her long black spiky hair was done up in a ponytail with bangs that covered her forehead and she wore a black Kusagakure hita-ate that matched her black eyes and had two katana strapped to her back that read pain and punishment on the hilts in white kanji.

"I'm Ranyuki and stay on your toes Ihara you'll have to be at your best to pass this exam." Warned the serious voiced girl walking into the crowd.

"Weird no one's ever called me by my last name like that...weird girl." Said Takaru as his team was handed a Heaven scroll.

"Well good luck and umm try not to die too soon." Smiled the woman.

"Man this test is full of freaks." Grumbled Dai as Team 12 entered the Forest of Death unsure of what challenges faced them.

"Well I guess that we should look for that Earth scroll and get to that tower asap we'll all split up and regroup in three hours." Said Dai throwing a kunai with a orange flag tied to it marking where they would regroup.

"I'll see you two in a couple hours." Said Dai leaping off in search of the scroll.

"Yeah see you in a bit and don't over do it kay Takaru-kun." Said the kunochi kissing his cheek before dashing off to find the earth scroll.

"Well guess I'll go this way that scroll is as good as mine." Grinned Takaru running off in search of it.

XXXX

After a an hour or two Takaru stopped briefly leaning against a nearby boulder taking a swig from his canteen looking around for anything that looked like a scroll.

"Man this is lame I thought this exam was supposed to be full of action I was promised a challenge!" Grumbled Takaru.

"Careful what you wish for kid!" Announced a masked shinobi appearing from the side of the boulder with a kunai aimed at the boys neck.

Dodging the stab and drawing his katana Takaru took his stance as the masked ninja made a handsign three copies of himself appearing in a puff of smoke and charged him.

"Hah guess I spoke too soon." Smiled Takaru throwing several shuriken at the masked assailant.

Dodging the throwing stars he threw his own kunai that Takaru deflected with his katana while making quick handsign and announced Katon: Housenka no jutsu exhaling several fireballs that smashed into the masked man and his clones causing them to vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Damn he was a doppleganger!" Cursed Takaru bringing his katana up defensively.

"Take this you brat!" Roared the masked man appearing above Takaru with a kunai drawn aimed at his throat.

"Heh this guy isn't to bright to charge me head on and announce his presence like that." Smiled Takaru parrying his attack and giving him a swift kick to the ribs knocking him to the ground.

"Give up now." Ordered the genin pointing his katana at the masked mans chest.

"Okay I give up please don't kill me have mercy!" Pleaded the man.

'Kill him he doesn't deserve to live!' Said a dark voice at the back of the boys head causing him to place a hand to his throbbing temple.

"Please I don't have a scroll just..." Cried the shinobi.

"Whatever get the fuck out of here." Grumbled Takaru rubbing the side of his head trying to ease the pain shooting through his skull.

"Hmph don't fight it son let the demon free..." Smiled a dark figure in the treetops.

A hour later...

"Hmm Dai said meet here..." Said Tenten tapping her foot not wanting to stay in the forest any longer than she had to.

"Hey Tenten, find anything yet?" Asked Dai leaping from a nearby tree landing in front of her.

"Well I guess all we're missing is Takaru-kun." Said the girl twirling a kunai.

"Knowing him he probably found a fight and is having the time of his life and...Tenten are you alright?" Asked Dai seeing the girl had frozen completely a look of terror in her eyes.

"Dai r-run..." Whimpered the girl tears streaming down her face.

"Yes run Dai flee it makes the chase all the more fun for the predator." Chuckled a dark voice behind Dai.

"Hey what did you do to Tenten!" Yelled the shinobi turning around seeing a man with a sinister smile wearing a long white shirt with skin tight black pants and sleeves and a thick purple rope tied around his waist his long jet black hair flowing past his shoulders.

"I'd be worrying about yourself boy...now where is the third member of your team Takaru?" Asked the man with a smile.

"None of your business now if you wont answer my questions I'll smash them out of you!" Roared Dai his eyes flickering that bright green color giving him his monster strength as he raised his fist ready to smash it into the mans face.

"I've already seen your strength before son I'm not impressed." Said the mysterious shinobi catching the boys fist and punching him hard in the stomach a small cracking sound echoing through the woods.

"Well I'm not just brawn I'm brains as well." Coughed Dai leaping back as a giant log smashing into the man.

"Tenten come on we have to go!" Commanded the boy grabbing her arm as they retreated to cover.

"My Kami I couldn't move at all his genjutsu was so strong it was like looking into the eyes of death!" Said Tenten softly tears still running down her face.

"I know dammit where is Takaru every time we need him he shows up late!" Growled Dai.

"D-Dai look out!" Warned Tenten pushing the boy out of the way just in time as a giant snake sunk its fangs into the branch he was standing on.

"Fuck how could I overlook that tremendous snake!" Scolded Dai throwing several kunai between its eyes killing it.

"Hehe you'll have to do better than that if you hope to survive." Chuckled the man emerging from the snake.

"Damn this guy I don't know if we can beat this guy." Grumbled the brown haired boy clenching his teeth.

"Now who wishes to die first I promise not to make it to painful." Laughed the snake like shinobi.

"Stay away from my friends you slimy fuck!" Roared Takaru a kunai lodging in the wood at the mans feet.

"Finally he shows his face Ihara Takaru I've been waiting on you son." Smiled the man his eyes changing resembling that of a snake.

"You hurt my friends and you made Ten-chan cry...hehe your so dead you should be thinking of what you want on your tombstone." Growled the boy his eyes turning that burning color of reddish orange a small ring of flame spiraling around his feet.

"Yes show me your power Takaru!" Smiled the shinobi licking his lips hungrily as if to devour the boys power.

Leaping at the man head on Takaru smashed his fist into his face sending him flying into a nearby tree, catching himself the snake like man bit his thumb and rolled up his sleeve smearing blood on a strange tattoo on his left arm and announced "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A giant snake appearing in front of him coiling around the man defensively. Making a handsign Takaru announced "Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" Before exhaling several giant fireballs that were swatted away with ease by the snakes tail.

"Damn this guy is tough heh I'll just have to turn up the heat then!" Roared the genin making the necessary handsigns to perform his newly learned jutsu, drawing his katana he pumped explosive chakra into the sword causing it to glow red hot while at the same time enhancing the flames with the Shakugan so red hot flames spiraled around the blade.

"Take this you snake tongued freak, Katon: Tenkuu Yabia no jutsu!" Announced Takaru his pupils dilating as his eyes burned brighter, for some reason he knew this man had to die.

Leaping at the snake Takaru brought his katana down in a burning arch on the reptiles head splitting it's head in half and creating a large explosion causing the man to leap back and sending Takaru flying back hard into the ground.

"Wow where did all that power come from it couldn't have been Takaru it just couldn't have!" Said Dai in awe of his friends huge display of power.

"I-I think I got him." Panted Takaru his eye color fading back to normal his chakra nearly exhausted.

"Hahaha my my you have grow strong Takaru to think you could summon so much chakra at one time." Chuckled the man appearing behind Takaru.

"Dammit why you...!" Takaru said before his outburst was cut short by a swift kick to the stomach knocking the breath out of him.

"Now lets see was we have here underneath these bandages shall we?" Grinned the snake voiced man wrapping his abnormally long tongue around the boys waist lifting him off the ground and tearing the bandages off his arm revealing three six shaped swirls in a triangular like pattern covered with sealing tabs on Takarus left arm.

"S-Stop I don't..." Said Takaru still trying to catch him second wind.

"Quiet boy!" Ordered the man making a strange handsign as three of his fingertips ignited in a dark purple flame.

He then pressed them to the dark pattern on Takarus arm causing the boys whole body to shiver with pain and making him let out a ear splitting roar of pain his body going limp.

"There that should strengthin the seal and finally let you release some of that murderous intent you have bottled up inside." Smiled the snake of a man setting the boy down with care. "Well my time here is done for now you two take care of him now wouldn't want anything to happen to him." Laughed the man vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Takaru!" Yelled Dai running towards his fallen friend his body finally able to move more freely now that the man was gone.

"Dai is Takaru-kun okay please tell me he's okay!" Demanded Tenten fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Calm down Tenten he's breathing but he has a really high fever we need to get him somewhere to rest." Said Dai lifting his friend over his shoulder as they dashed through the forest to find a secluded clearing where they could rest and recuperate.

XXXX

'Kami dammit! He's breathing okay but his fever still hasn't gone down at all...and what's this black mark on his arm?' Thought the kunochi placing a cool damp rag over his forehead to help with the fever.

"Hey Tenten I'm going to find some more water and some firewood before it gets too dark I'll be back as soon as I can." Assured Dai not wanting to be out in the open for too long for fear of another attack.

"Alright I'll keep an eye on Takaru and try to keep his fever down hurry back." Replied the brunette her eyes beginning to glaze over from lack of sleep.

With a reassuring nod Dai dashed off amongst the trees to look for provisions. Tenten touched her boyfriends cheek tenderly trying her best to soothe his pain as his eye flickered behind his eyelids as if he was having a nightmare.

Meanwhile in a unknown village...

"Uhhh where am I?" Questioned Takaru rubbing his head looking around finding himself in the burned remains of a village.

"Welcome to hell population two!" Laughed a dark voice causing the genin to bring up his guard but finding his katana sheath empty.

"Who's there show yourself!" Commanded Takaru tightening his fists.

"Yeah yeah hold your horses besides it's not like your in the position to be giving me orders anyway punk." Said the voice coming into view.

"Y-Your me!?" Exclaimed Takaru taking in the strangers appearance he looked exactly like the genin except his hair was a lot longer that Takarus with streaks of white in it and his nails were long and sharp resembling claws while his eyes were a eerie color of yellow with slit pupils, he wore a torn white shirt and shorts stained with what looked like blood and his left arm had a black flame shaped pattern running down it.

"No duh dumb ass." Growled the Takaru lookalike taking a step toward him.

"Hey s-stay away from me freak!" Growled Takaru raising his fist defensively.

"Shut it worm!" Hissed the boy batting the genins fist away easily, then smashing his fist hard into his stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"Now listen runt I'm alot stronger than you faster than you and merciless but I'm stuck...in here..and I'd just love to tear free and crack some skulls...but seeing how we're on the verge of death I'll loan you some of my chakra since your so weak." Said the strange boy a dark almost black swirl of chakra swirled at his feet and began to creep up the scar faced boys leg a sharp pain shooting through his body as if his chakra points were on fire.

"Graaah!" Roared Takaru his muscles tightening as he writhed on the ground his vision fading fast feeling as if he would actually die.

"Oh by the way my name...I call myself Anken or the "Dark Sword"." Laughed the boy insanely as Takarus vision faded to black.

XXXX

"Sigh I hope Dai hurries back I think Takaru-kuns fever is getting worse." Sighed Tenten tickling cool water down the boys throat placing a worried hand on his forehead checking his temperature her head snapping up quickly as she heard a sudden snapping sound from a nearby tree, 'It's probably nothing besides the traps I set should keep any neighboring enemies at bay' Thought the girl returning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"Sigh I hate waiting Gato let's just kill the little punks and take their scrolls already!" Whispered a nearby genin hanging from a nearby branch out of the kunochis line of sight.

"Patients Rai lets just wait a little longer too see if she set anymore traps." Chuckled another enemy ninja twirling a curved kunai that had the word sever carved on the blade.

"Hey Gato, Rai is right we should ambush they while the other boy is away and the one called Takaru is incapacitated." Said another shinobi.

"Heh well since you two are raring to go I'd be a bad leader to hold you back...just remember our orders are to kill Ihara Takaru and bring his body back to lord Orochimaru failure is not an option." Commanded the Lead shinobi as they leapt from the tree they were sitting in to confront the kunochi.

TO BE CONTINUED….

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey hope you all enjoyed chapter six and chapter seven will or should be produced shortly but until then leave a review Peace Love and Anarchy 


End file.
